Héros de l'Olympe: L'éveil du géant
by herosdelolympe
Summary: Ce sont trois demi-dieux qui découvrent leur pouvoir contre une ennemie puissante...
1. Persée

Haut du formulaire

HÉROS de L'OLYMPE

L'ÉVEIL DU GÉANT

**Noms des dieux ou déesses**

**Nom latin**

**Symboles / Fonctions**

**Attributs**

**Principaux lieux de culte**

Zeus

Jupiter

Maître des dieux et de l'univers  
Dieu du ciel

Aigle, sceptre, foudre

Olympie, Némée, Dodone

Aphrodite

Vénus

Amour, beauté, fécondité

Colombes, cygne, myrte, nudité

Cythère, Rhodes, Corinthe

Apollon

Apollon

Dieu enchanteur  
Dieu de la musique  
Dieu pur

Soleil, lyre dorée, flûte, arc

Delphes, Lundos, Délos, Corinthe

Poséidon

Neptune

Mer et tempêtes

Trident, dauphin, taureau, cheval

Athènes, Isthmia

Hestia

Vesta

Foyer et famille  
Virginité

Feu sacré

Aucun

Arès

Mars

Guerre, brutalité, vengeance

Casque, armure, bouclier, épée

Aucun

Artémis

Diane

Chasteté, chasse

Arc doré, flèches argentées, croissant de lune

Kos, Epidaure

Héra

Junon

Mariage et fécondité

Paon, diadème

Argos, Agrigente, Samos, Perahora

Athéna

Minerve

Prudence guerrière

Bouclier, lance, chouette, olivier

Athènes

Héphaïstos

Vulcain

Feu, métallurgie

Marteau, enclume

Athènes, Limnos

Hermès

Mercure

Vent, messager des

Sandales ailées, casque

Aucun

Hadès

Pluton

Enfer, royaume des morts

Trône, sceptre, Cerbère

Panthéon de Samothrace.

I. Persée

-M. Persée, c'est à vous!

Persée se leva alors d'un bond. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Persée était dans une école qualifiée spéciale. Il était dans une école pour personne souffrant de TD ou H (Trouble d'attention ou hyperactif). Les professeurs lui avait dit qu'il était un cas à part. THTA, lui avait dit Mme. Besner. Tu es quelqu'un qui souffre de THTA. Trouble d'hyperactivité avec inattention avec trouble d'attention, voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Un cas à part. Bien sûr. Et c'était maintenant la neuvième école qu'il faisait. Et encore là, il allait se faire renvoyer. Il avait ce don pour les ennuis. Une fois, il s'était endormi pendant le cours d'histoire avec . Une autre, il avait prononcé des mots pas très gentils sur un professeur et celui-ci lui avait mis la main au collet.

Après une longue semaine de préparation, il allait enfin présenter cette présentation orale. Il arriva enfin devant la classe. Le professeur, M. Bigspoket, était assis à sa chaise. Il était plutôt gras et avait une petite bedaine de bière et avait une canne d'or véritable. Un jour, Persée lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec une pareille canne dans une école. Il lui avait répondu : Tu verras, un jour, cette canne te sauvera. Bien sûr, Persée avait trouvé cette idée farfelue. Comment une canne de professeur l'aiderait-il?

Bref, avec un raclement de gorge, il commença :

-Bonjour, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, mon oral portera sur les mythes grecs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le sujet l'avait toujours intéressé. Il trouvait ingénieuse les histoires qu'ils renfermaient. Puis, l'un des élèves, Fred, lança :

-Fiche nous la paix avec tes bonshommes grecs. On est plus en 1840.

Pourtant, sa mère lui avait dit que ses connaissances l'aideraient plus tard. Et il y croyait. Il poursuivi :

-Qui connait tous les dieux grecs de l'Olympe? demanda-t-il au groupe.

Un élève leva la main.

-Il y a Hadès et Zeus, dit-il.

-En effet, Hadès et Zeus font partis des dieux olympiens. Combien il y en a?

Aucune réponse.

-Il y en a douze, dit-il. Les principaux sont Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Il y a aussi Héra, Héphaïstos, Athéna, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollon, Dionysos et Déméter. Ceux-ci ont un trône à l'Olympe. Mais, celui que je préfère et qui, je considère, est le plus puissant se nomme Poséidon.

Du coin de l'œil, Persée aperçu le professeur trembler au nom de Poséidon.

-Quel est son symbole?

Un des élèves leva la main. Persée fit signe de répondre.

-Le trident, dit-il. Je crois qu'il en tire son pouvoir.

-Oui, dit Persée. Il peut déchainer les mers et faire trembler la terre. Donc Poséidon est le maitre des chevaux et est le frère des Cyclopes. Les Cyclopes sont…

La cloche interrompit Persée. Les élèves quittèrent la classe en baillant. Persée se tourna vers son professeur.

- Quel note mon exposé vaut-il?, demanda Persée.

-Un bon 60%, dit le professeur d'un ton hautain.

-Comment 60%?

-Écoute bien, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas présenter tout ce que tu veux a la classe. Ces histoire de mythologiques sont dangereuses…

-Comment? Ce ne sont que des histoires viellent de 5 millénaires!

-Les plus grandes histoires restent…mêmes après 5 milles ans!

-Et que connaissez-vous? Vous avez l'air informé.

Le professeur s'assit comme il le faut.

-Je connais Cronos… Et Gaia. Les Satyres et les Pégases. Tu sais, tout n'est pas mort.

Persée vu une lueur dorée flotter dans le regard du professeur.

-Ne t'attarde pas sur ce que je dis. Allez, sort.

Persée ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses affaires et déguerpit presque aussitôt.

II. Léo

Nul, pitoyable, ringard. Voilà comment Léo pouvait se décrire. Son look, vraiment moche. Ses cheveux était brun foncé, en batail. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très pale, tirant presque sur le blanc. Il n'était pas dans les plus grand, mais n'était pas petit non plus. Il était placé dans une école publique bien ordinaire. Des jeunes, normaux. Lui souffrait d'un d'THTA, ce qui, pour les professeurs du quartier, n'était pas normal, vu qu'il se retrouvait toujours hors de la classe. Léo se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Il était du style à se faire achalé par les plus vieux de son école. Une boule de papier rebondit alors sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir d'où elle venait, il vit une bande de dernière année qui ricanait. Léo ne les aimait pas. Cela faisait trois semaine qu'ils étaient après lui pour l'achalé. Un des plus vieux de la bande lança :

-Eh, le pauvre, cria-t-il. Va t'acheter une vie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans le corridor.

-Va-t'en acheter une, t'en a plus besoin que moi, répliqua Léo. Ca serait plate s'il en manquait!

Sur le coup du moment, il avait été fier de sa réplique. Il changea vite d'avis quand il le vit arriver, poings fermés. Il l'accota sur le casier à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux, dit-il. Tu aimerais te faire casser la gueule ou quoi? Ici, c'est Joseph qui commande et t'as pas intérêt à répliquer. Sinon, tu peux aussi gouter les eaux des WC. Compris?

-5 sur 5, dit-max.

Joseph se tourna vers ses amis et leur décocha un sourire.

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'y prend avec les morveux! dit Joseph

_Pas avec un nom aussi ridicule,_ pensa Léo. Pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut. Il se dirigea alors vers son cours.

Il arriva à son cours. Sur le tableau était écrit : NE PARLEZ PAS! NE BOUGEZ PAS! C'EST GINETTE QUI LE DIT. SINON, EXPULSION (lire page 1 à 246 manuel _J'comprends tout._

_Wow,_ pensa Léo._ Excellent cours de math au programme._ Puis, sans broncher, il se mit au travail, sans parler ni bouger.

III. Hazel

Hazel était à son cours d'éducation physique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et elle était mince, grande. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle ne s'habillait pas très bien. Chaque fois, elle se faisait toute petite. Elle ne se faisait achaler par personne sauf pas Michel. Michel, contrairement à Hazel, avait des cheveux noir lisse, et elle se maquillait toujours pour ressembler à ''Miss Barbie''. Cette fille avait une peur bleu de la sueur. Son cœur devait être entouré d'une couche de gras infini. Et, elle recommença toujours.

- Trouve-toi une personnalité, Miss éboueuse. Ou plutôt un Look! Dit-elle en riant.

-Fiche moi la paix, dit Hazel.

Oh, tu vas pleurer. Mets-en qu'il faut que tu pleur. Pleur ton Look, pétase. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Vas dans _ton _monde.

La voix de Michel avait changé d'un coup. Elle était caverneuse et sonnait métallique.

-Quoi? Lui demanda Hazel. Pourquoi dans _mon_ monde?

Michel avait l'air sonné.

-Rien, dit Michel. Que s'est-il passé?

Le sujet était clos. Puis, une voix de garçon appela Hazel.

-Hazel, cria-t-il Embarque sur le jeu. Il manque un joueur!

_Pourquoi moi?_ Se demanda Hazel. Elle n'était pas très bonne en sport et encore moins en _soccer._

Le coach siffla. Il avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés. Il portait un T-Shirt rouge et des espadrilles blanches. C'était un belliqueux.

Puis, Hazel receva une passe. _Gauche ou droite?,_ se demanda-t-elle. Trop tard, le ballon était parti sur la gauche. Le problème, c'était qu'aucun joueur de _son_ équipe ne se trouvait à gauche. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse pris le ballon, fit une feinte rapide et marqua au but. Le compteur marquait 6-2.

-Retourne sur le banc, cria un garçon. Jake, vient!

Hazel était toujours comme ça. Elle faisait échouer tous les plans dont elle faisait partie. Un jour, elle était à bord d'un avion avec son père. Curieuse, elle se promenait de ci, de là à travers l'avion. Elle était entrée dans le centre de pilote. Elle était déserte. Tous ses boutons fascinaient Hazel. Trop même. Elle avait appuyé sur l'un d'eux et toutes les lumières s'avaient fermées et le moteur y compris. Bien sûr, les pilote étaient revenu et avait rallumé les lumières et le moteur comme si s'était un vulgaire bug électronique.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle apprendrait la vérité. Mais quand?

IV. Léo

Ce que Léo détestait le plus, c'était dormir. Plus précisément parce qu'il faisait toujours des rêves bizarre. Et celui-ci fut le plus étrange.

Il était dans une pièce sombre plongé dans l'obscurité. Des bruits de gouttes d'eau résonnaient partout dans la pièce. L'air puait le renfermé et l'égout. Mais le plus étrange était le fait qu'il y avait des silhouettes humaines qui flottaient. Certaines d'entre elle avait une centaines d'année. D'autre n'avait que 10 ans. Puis, plus loin, il put distinguer des femmes. Elles étaient âgées d'environ 20 ans. Elles avaient les cheveux noirs et leurs yeux étaient d'un gris très sombre. Elles étaient 9, tous à environ 5 mètre de Léo. Celles-ci étaient espacées d'un mètre une de l'autre. Puis, elle qui semblait être le cheffe prit la parole.

-Nous t'attendions, Léo Lopez, dit-elle d'une voix peu rassurante.

-Euh…bafouilla Léo. Comment savez-vous mon nom?

La dame sourit.

-Nous, les muses, savons beaucoup de choses.

Léo dit :

-Bon. Pourquoi vous m'attendiez?

-Tu es un personnage clé pour l'avenir de l'humanité, dit la seconde dame.

Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Tu le découvriras en temps et lieux, Léo. Mais pour que ta présence en se monde soit fondée, tu dois te rendre au petit ruisseau derrière ta demeure.

Léo regarda autour de lui. Maintenant, une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Léo distingua divers chose : un homme étranglant un chien à trois têtes, un homme lançant une foudre sur une ville (qui ressemblait dangereusement à New York) et un homme sur un hippocampe-cheval avec un trident à la main. Léo se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put manger avant de s'endormir. Au fait, il se demandait comment il pouvait penser? Il se risqua :

-Puis-je savoir ou suis-je, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

-Tu es dans le repaire des Muses, Léo Lopez. Compte toi chanceux car à l'habitude, nous n'acceptons que des fils de Zeus. Mais il fallait te rencontrer car même notre avenir le dépend.

-Comment Fils de Zeus? Demanda Léo.

-Notre temps est écoulé. Le centaure te l'expliquera peut-être. Réveille-toi, demi-dieu. Vas au ruisseau…

Puis, son rêve s'estompa. Puis, il vit défiler pleins d'images : le jour de son huitième anniversaire, des images de sa mère qui était disparu étrangement. Puis, il vit son père et sa mère réuni. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Léo n'avait jamais vu son père. C'était un gars du genre Terminator et des yeux noirs. Il avait quelque ride autours de ses yeux comme si il était fatigué. Puis, le rêve changea encore. Il était en pleine forêt et les oiseaux chantaient. Le sol se déroba et un voix de femme endormie dit :

-Tu ne feras pas échouer mon éveil, demi-dieu. Je te prépare un destin exclusif jamais vu…

Puis, tout vira au noir et Léo se réveilla en sueur.

V. Persée

Cette nuit-là, Persée ne revit pas de petits jardins en fleurs au soleil. Il rêva de choses réellement étranges.

Il était… en fait, il l'ignorait complètement. Il était enveloppé d'une lumière aussi aveuglante qu'il du plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Il vu trois formes sortir de la lumières. Trois femmes. La première à droite portait une magnifique robe verte faite d'émeraudes et un poignard était accroché à sa taille. Sa main droite tenait un sablier sphérique de la taille d'un poing d'un homme adulte. Sur la gauche, la femme était tout le contraire de la seconde, à droite. Elle avait le dos vouté, et son visage était laid et couvert de verrues. Ses dents était pourrîtes. Persée ne passa point commentaire. Celle du milieu était belle et grande. Elle portait une splendide robe de soie rouge mais, ce qui gâchait tout, c'était ses ongles. Ils étaient vraiment longs et, quand on dit long, c'est long. Ils mesuraient au moins 30 centimètres (Persée était généreux).

-Enfin, dit la dame du milieu. Celle qu'on attendait. Le lien empathique marche.

Persée ne dit rien. Il les écoutait parler.

-Nous attendions le bons moment, Persée Meros, poursuiva-t-elle.

Persée trouva seulement à dire :

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi les demi-dieux d'aujourd'hui sont-ils si bête?, dit la dame de gauche.

-De quoi parlez-vous?, dit Persée.

-De toi, que crois-tu?, dit celle de gauche.

-Demi-dieux, dit celle de droite. Zeus, l'Olymp…

-Tchhhht, feula la dame du milieu. Il l'apprendra en temps et lieu. Bref, nous avons dirigé tes rêves ici.

-Comment? demanda Persée, ignorant la situation.

La dame du centre dit :

-Je m'appelle Lachésis, dit-elle. Elle, c'est Atropos et l'autre Clotho. Tu sais, nous, les Moires, avons la faculté de diriger les âmes et le destin des mortels. Ce qui veut dire que l'on connait plusieurs choses.

-Les Moires? Fit Persée. Comme dans la mythologie grecque? Et quelles choses savez-vous?

-Plus tard tu comprendras! S'exclama celle de gauche.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé demi-dieu?, demanda Persée.

-Innocent, insulta Atropos.

-Ce ne peut pas être lui!, dit Clotho.

-Oui, c'est lui, dit Lachésis. Je le sens. Il est le plus puissant. Plus que l'autre.

-Qui? Demanda Persée. Je suis plus puissant que qui?

-Personne, dit Clotho. Mythes. Grecs. Romains. Guerres. Titans. Tous ces mots te disent quelque chose?

-Oui, dit Persée. Les dieux de l'Olympe. Poséidon…

Persée ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit sa cage thoracique se broyer.

- Ces mots portes malheurs, fit Lachésis. Ne les utilise jamais.

-Ah oui, fit Persée. Puisque je suis dans un rêve… Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès…

La grotte trembla et les Moires le fusèrent du regard. Persée eu encore l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait se broyer.

-Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, dit Clotho.

-Le nom de son père le fait réagir, dit Atropos

-Ferme-la, ordonna Lachésis.

-Qui est mon père? Dit Persée. Dites le moi, si vous savez tant de choses.

-Notre temps est écoulé, jeune héros insolent, dit Lachésis. Nous allons certainement nous revoir. C'est ton destin qui nous l'a dit…

Puis, Persée fut plongé dans le noir totale. Il lui prit du temps pour que ses yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. Pendant un long moment, il se crut dans un film d'horreur. Deux yeux clos le fixaient. Puis, il se réveilla, sonné par ces rêves mouvementés.

VI. Persée

Persée détestait lorsque sa mère de remplacement le réveillait en criant :

-Lève-toi!

_La ferme,_ pensa Persée._ Tu n'es même pas ma mère. _

Pour résumer, Persée n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il n'y avait aucune photos, aucunes petites brides de souvenirs. Il n'avait pas plus connu son père. Mais, pour son père, il y voyait quelque chose de flou : Un légère brise marine, des cheveux brun, long, et… C'était tout. Bref, Persée était toujours seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de sœur, ni de frère. Persée jeta un coup d'œil au collier, sur sa table de chevet. C'était un des rares cadeaux que sa tante Haima lui avait donné. Elle lui avait dit, un jour, que cela le protègerait des mauvais esprits qui rodent. Un pendentif se trouvait sur le collier : Un cheval et un hibou se faisant face, prêt à s'attaquer. Persée l'ignorait mais il le gardait toujours sur lui.

-Lève-toi, hurla la voix de sa tante Haima

-Je suis levé, tante Haima, cria de plus belle Persée.

-Aller, tu vas encore être en retard à l'école.

L'école. Toujours l'école. Persée en avait marre de la routine : Dormir, École, Dormir…. Sa tante Haima lui disait : _Tu te lèves à 6 heures et tu te couches à 6 heures._ Persée avait 12 ans et il se couchait encore et toujours à 6 heures. L'horreur. Persée se lava, s'habilla et descendit les marches d'escalier. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Enfin, mastodonte, lui dit Haima. T'es de plus en plus paresseux. Et ringard. Regardes-toi! Je me demande si tu vas devenir _quelqu'un_ en continuant de la sorte.

Tante Haima n'arrêtait pas de lui passer des commentaires désobligeant. Il l'a détestait.

-Oui, oui, dit Persée. Je suis ringard, je sais.

-C'est ça, dégage, lui dit tante Haima.

Il sorti de chez lui sans lui dire au revoir et au bout d'un Kilomètre il entendit un cri strident. Il provenait de chez lui. Persée s'arrêta de marcher et vit une masse sombre sortir de chez lui, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tante Haima?

VII. Hazel

Hazel eu plus de mal à s'endormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa journée. Michel qui la harcelait. Puis, elle avait eu cette voix sombre et glacial :_ Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Va dans ton monde._ Hazel ignorait ce que ça voulait dire. En y pensant trop, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle rêvait qu'elle volait. Elle surplombait Chicago. Chicago était une ville magnifique. Ces grands immeubles de verre, ces grattes ciels. Hazel comprenait que plusieurs réalisateurs veuille tourner des films, telle que _Transformers 3. _Hazel avait vu ce film seulement car son père le voulait. Il lui disait que notre monde se rapprochait de l'irréel. Le soleil touchait l'horizon et l'air était froid et pure. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas un bruit, ce qui était étrange pour une aussi grande ville. Le silence venait même à inquiéter Hazel. Puis, une explosion gigantesque envala la ville. La chaleur caniculaire était intense. Hazel redoutait que ce ne soit une bombe atomique. Elle avait vu et entendu dire que l'explosion du bombe nucléaire rendait aveugle ceux ou celles qui la regardait et que la chaleur dégagé était quasi insupportable. Puis, la luminosité se dissipa et un corps gigantesque sorti d'un gouffre large d'un kilomètre. Hazel vu que l'homme avait une barbe noir, des cheveux entremêlé tout aussi de couleur noir. Ses yeux émanaient une lueur menaçante. Hazel aurait même pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un géant mythique. Elle avait vu quelque uns des film comportant sur la mythologie et cet bête ressemblait écœurement à un géant. Entre ses mains, la bête tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il brandissait une arme. Une sorte de fourche à trois dents vert émeraude. De l'eau émanait de celui-ci.

-Meurt, tonna le géant. Ton règne se termine ici. Votre ère est révolue.

- Mes frères vont me porter secours, cria l'homme dans les mains du géant.

-Je n'y compterais même pas, dit-il. Vous, olympiens, êtes bien trop poltron. Et même s'ils voudraient venir, ils ne le pourraient pas. Mes frères se sont occupés des tiens. Notre reine, la terre, pourra enfin s'éveiller pleinement.

-Monstre, cria l'homme. Lâche-moi et bats-toi! Montre ton honneur, Με τον Δία και πέτρας (Par Zeus et Tatare)

Puis, au moment où le géant allait écraser l'homme, le rêve changea. Elle était chez elle, 5 ans plus tôt. Elle reconnut la forêt, puis l'autoroute et… elle-même. Elle était avec son père, faisant voler le cerf-volant qu'elle avait construit à partir de branches et de cordes. Il volait parfaitement bien. Équilibré à la perfection et léger. De plus d'être agile et menu, il flottait allègrement au gré du vent. Son cerf-volant était celui dont tous les enfants de 7 ans rêvaient. C'était une journée magnifique. Les oiseux chantait et le ciel était bleu azure, sans aucun nuage en vue.

-Très ingénieux, commenta son père. Tu tiens de ta mère sur ce point. Elle était architecte, tu sais. Excellente dans son métier et extrêmement sage. Jusqu'à ce que… l'accident nous sépare. Bon, rentre, je vais faire le souper.

Puis, l'image se brouilla et un décor apparu. Des cris. Des hurlements provenaient d'un gigantesque gouffre. Hazel s'en approcha et elle tenta un coup d'œil.

-Hazel Lévesque, dit une voix de femme endormie. Tu es ma prochaine candidate pour la destruction de ce monde. Tu verras, tu en trembleras en temps et lieux…

Puis, une femme lui sauta au visage et tout explosa.

Hazel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Hazel s'avait très bien que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas anodin. Il avait été beaucoup trop réel. Tellement qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la roche qu'elle avait pris en rêve. Elle se trouvait dans sa main droite, identique à celle du rêve. Une chouette se dessinait sur l'arrière de la pierre grise. Elle redoutait que quelque chose se tramait. L'avenir serait-il contredit par une dame endormie? Était-ce possible?

VIII. Léo

Des que Léo fut réveillé, il prit une bonne douche froide, puis, s'habilla en vitesse. Il prit un petit déjeuné rapide. Aujourd'hui, Léo n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à l'école. Il fallait qu'il se rende à ce petit ruisseau. Puis, pour Léo, toute excuse était bonne pour ne pas aller à l'école. Léo n'avait pas de parent. Son père n'avait jamais été la et sa mère était partie pour la Floride et n'était jamais revenu. Dès qu'il eut l'âge de 9 ans, sa mère adoptive l'a abandonné. Et ça lui plaisait bien. Des rêve prémonitoires, il en avait fait plusieurs. Mais celui-ci paraissait d'une importance capitale. De plus, Léo connaissait le petit ruisseau. Il y allait, de temps en temps, pour réfléchir à autre chose que la vie et l'école. Il sortit donc et prit la marche en direction de la foret. Il mit un regard sur sa montre. 10h30. Parfait. Après quelque Kilomètre de marche, Léo aperçu le ruisseau. L'eau de ce ruisseau apaisait Léo. Il s'en approcha. Pourquoi les Nymphes lui avaient-elles dites d'aller au ruisseau? Il était tout à fait banal. Tout d'un ruisseau de foret. Des rochers de part et d'autre, de petits buissons sympathiques, de l'herbe et quelques oiseaux. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans les buissons de droite. Léo recula, de peur que ce soit un ours ou tout autre bête à qui il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter. Puis, une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

-Satané buissons, ralla la voix. C'est la dernière fois que… quel minable boulot…

Léo recula encore et quelqu'un se leva des buissons.

-Que celui qui a inventé le buisson soit mis dans les abimes du Tartare, dit l'homme, en retirant une épine de son front.

L'homme était grassouillait. Il portait des bas noirs dans des sandales vertes. Il arborait une chemise Hawaiienne sur un T-Shirt blanc. Il était rouge de colère.

-Euh. Bafouilla Léo.

-Ah, dit l'homme en souriant, tu dois être celui que j'attends!

Il sorti une feuille de sa poche arrière. Il lit la feuille et fronça les sourcils.

-Léo.. Comment on prononce ça? Marlo? Méso?

-Marcos, compléta Léo. Qui êtes-vous?

-Qui suis-je! Dit l'homme, indigné. Tu ne me connais pas? Le demi-dieu devenu dieu! Celui qui presque maudit à faire ce boulot!

-Je ne vous connais pas, si? demanda Léo Je crois que…Nan, impossible.

-Impossible est un grand mot, dit l'homme. Possible est mieux. Je m'appelle Dionysos, le dieu du Vin et des Vignes. Tu peux m'appeler O maitre Dionysos. Votre Sa majesté. O grand dieu…

-Quoi? S'exclama Léo. Dieu? Vous êtes Dieu?

-Pas Dieu de l'Église. Dieu avec un d minuscule!

-Vous savez qu'il y a un hôpital psychiatrique pas loin d'ici car vous savez, moi aussi je me suis pris pour Dieu…

-Pas dieu avec un d majuscule, idiot. De plus, tu oses te moquer de moi?

-Oh, je n'oserais pas!

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ta tronche lorsque tu découvriras ce qu'es le vrai monde. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a des… gens qui t'attendes.

-Qui?

-Des demi-dieux.

-De quoi vous parlé! Ça n'existe pas, tout ça!

Un instant, Léo cru que Dionysos plaisantait. Mais Dionysos attendait, bras croisés, regardant sa montre, impatient.

-Et où allons-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans une colonie pour demi-dieux, dit Dionysos.

-Une colonie? Ah bon! Et par ou on va pour aller à cette Colonie?

-Par la!

Dionysos pointa du doigt une carte sur le sol. Elle représentait diverse image. Un homme lançant un éclair, un autre tenant une sorte de fourche à trois dents et un autre dominant un peuple entier. Il prit une roche et la lança en direction de la carte. La roche se désintégra en une poussière bleue azure.

-Viens, dit Dionysos. Un demi-dieu ne doit pas avoir peur de petit portail. Il y en a de bien plus gros!

Ils mirent un pied sur la carte et ils furent momentanément enveloppés par le noir obscure.

IX. Hazel

Après le rêve qu'elle avait fait, Hazel n'avait vraiment pas le gout d'entendre son père lui faire la morale.

Jusque-là, elle était dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte en rouge et les murs étaient vides. Aucunes affiches, aucuns posters. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Seul une photo d'un hibou grandeur nature y était accrochée. Son père le lui avait donné, lui disant que c'était supposément un cadeau de sa mère. Elle jeta un œil à son cadran. 8h30. Elle lâcha un soupire. L'école n'était pas son fort. Elle était dyslexique et hyperactive. Ces problèmes lui valaient toujours des notes médiocres. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard puis, vu du coin de l'œil, une araignée.

-Papa, hurla-t-elle. Il y a une araignée dans ma chambre.

Hazel avait une phobie pour les araignées. Elles étaient laides, poilues avec leurs huit yeux et leurs huit pattes. Encore, son père lui avait expliqué que celle-ci provenait de sa mère. Elle était adossée au mur opposé de celui où se trouvait l'araignée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'escalier. Son père déboula dans la pièce.

-T'as plus 6 ans, lui dit son père. Les petites bibittes ne mangent pas les grosses!

Le père d'Hazel avait dans la quarantaine. Il était plutôt costaud et portait toujours ses bottes de motard. Il portait une chemise blanche et des jeans.

-Je sais, sanglota Hazel. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir une araignée.

-Comprend que les araignées sont inoffensives.

-Certaines sont mortels!

-Certaines. Pas toutes! Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise tout…

-Me dire quoi?

-La vie n'est pas si rose que cela, Hazel. Il y a des dangers auxquels je ne peux pas te protéger.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

Son père s'assit plus confortablement. Il fixait Hazel d'un œil inquiet.

-Ta mère n'es pas morte, dit-il. Je sais que tu auras de la difficulté a le croire, mais…

-Tu m'as menti, cria Hazel. Tu m'as menti… au sujet de ma mère!

-Je peux tout t'expliquer. C'est en quelque sorte un mythe.

Hazel ne comprit pas d'un coup.

-Quoi? Fit-elle avant de comprendre. Ma mère?

Son père esquissa la tête.

-Tu te rappelle des histoires que les grecs avaient inventées?

-Un peu…

-Zeus, Poséidon et les autres. Ta mère était…en quelque sorte un mythe!

Hazel ne compris pas.

-Tu me mens et tu oses traiter ma mère de mythe?

-Pour moi, c'en ai un. Mais pour toi, c'est réel. Ta mère est une déesse, Hazel. Elle fait partie du Parthénon des dieux. L'Olympe, les enfers. Tout cela est bien réel!

Hazel commençait à trouver son père fou.

-Tu bluff, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça n'existe pas, les dieux et toutes ces histoires mythiques. On les aurait tous vu!

-Non, Hazel. Car ils sont masqués par la magie.

-T'as trop écouté Harry Potter, papa!

Hazel perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle descendit les marches. Un rugissement d'un bélier se fit entendre. Hazel commençait de douter de la fausseté de la mythologie grecque.

X. Persée

Persée n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Premièrement, sa maison avait explosé. Deuxièmement, il vit des créatures s'échapper du toit et des fenêtres de celle-ci. Et elles volaient vers lui. Ils étaient trois, chacune aillant une tête de femme. Mais, au niveau des pieds, elles avaient un corps d'aigle et des serres acérées. Jamais Persée n'avait entendu parler de ses bêtes. Il fit ce qu'il lui venu à l'esprit : Courir. Du plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, les femme-oiseau étaient très rapides. Il courut jusqu'à prendre une petite ruelle qui, malheureusement, était un cul-de-sac. Il courut jusqu'au mur de brique rouge grès et, l'une des femmes prit la parole :

-Persée Meros, dit-elle. Nous te cherchions. Viens avec nous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Persée

-La n'es pas le point, hurla la femme-oiseau. Nous voulons ta vie!

Aussitôt, la femme-oiseau asséna des coup de griffes a Persée. Sans le vouloir, Persée évitait tous les coups.

-Tu es coriace, dit-elle. Notre reine sera ravie de t'avoir en ses rangs!

Puis, elle se tut. Une flèche de 2 mètres s'était plantée directement dans son dos. Elle voulut l'enlever mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Argggg…, hurla-t-elle. Soit maudit…

Puis, la bête se désintégra en une poussière jaunâtre. Ses deux autres sœurs reculèrent. Un étalon… non, un homme mi- cheval, mi- humain déboula au galop dans la ruelle. Dès que la seconde créature voulu pourfendre Persée, une autre flèche se planta droit dans sa tête. Elle subit le même sort que sa compagne. La dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de battre des ailes et de fuir. Trois autres hybrides déboulèrent dans la ruelle. Il était humain au niveau du tronc et, le reste du corps était cheval. Persée avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que tout cela était réel. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

-Des centaures? Lâcha Persée, incrédule.

-Bravo, Fred, cria un des collègues du centaure numéro 1.

Fred s'avança vers Persée. Il fléchit ses pattes avant pour pouvoir atteindre la hauteur de Persée.

-Persée Meros? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh…oui, bafouilla Persée.

Fred soupira.

-Loués soit les dieux, nous t'avons trouvé. Je me présente : Fred, le lieutenant des Poney Fêtard.

-Les quoi? S'écria Persée.

-Les Poney Fêtard, reprit-il. Nous somme 50 centaures en tout. Nous sommes quatre en recherche de demi-dieux. Il faut que l'on te mette en sécurité. Embarque sur mon dos.

-Mais…ou on vas? Je veux dire, pourquoi il faut partir?

-Avec ton bagage génétique, tu n'es pas en sécurité dans ce monde. Embarque.

Persée était presque certain qu'ils ne s'étaient trompés de personne. Avec son bagage génétique. Il était dyslexique et hyperactif. Sans compter son déficit d'attention. Et, il était réticent à l'idée de chevaucher un centaure. Surtout quand ils s'appelaient Poney Fêtard. Puis, il se décida et le chevaucha. Il sentit tous ses muscles. Il était blanc et grand. Étrangement, son pelage était extrêmement doux. Fred se mit au galop, suivit de ses confrere.

XI. Léo

Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, Léo se disait prêt à tout. Mais, au contraire, il ne l'était pas. Il changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il vu l'immensité de l'endroit où ils avaient aboutis. Des forets verdoyantes bordaient le tour de la soit disant colonie. Des rivières aboutissaient dans un lac où des gens sur des Kayak relaxaient. Un stand de tir à l'arc se trouvait à côté d'un énorme mur d'escalade où coulait de la lave. De petites maisons disposé en forme de U majuscule se trouvaient droit au milieu de la place. Un énorme bucher entouré d'estrade était placé à 500 mètre à droite des maisonnettes. Un temple en marbre blanc de style grec antique habitait la partie gauche du regroupement de maisons.

-Viens par ici, dit Dionysos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande maison à deux étages. Malgré les 25 degrés Celsius, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. La maison était en briques rouges, bordé tout autour de petits arbustes. Des Vignes bordaient le contour de la porte d'entrée et le contour des fenêtres. Dionysos lui fit signe d'entrée avant lui. À l'intérieur, tout était ne bois rond, style chalet. Il y avait une magnifique vu sur la mer (qui, de l'extérieur, était invisible) qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un feu de bois brulait dans la cheminée.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans la Grande Maison, dit Dionysos, qui jetait un regard partout. Lorsqu'un demi-dieu arrive à la colonie, il doit passer par cette Grande Maison. C'est un sorte de rituelle de passage.

Léo jeta un œil aux marches d'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. De la poussière recouvrait chacune des marches disant ainsi que cet escalier n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

-Qui a-t-il en haut? Demanda Léo.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, pour l'instant, dit Dionysos.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Léo.

-Quoi? Demanda Dionysos.

-Vous regardez partout!

-Je cherche Chiron. Il est censé être ici!

-Qui est Chiron?

-Un centaure. Un peu achalant mais naïf. J'aime les gens naïf. Ils croient tout ce que l'on dit donc ne pose aucunes questions!

-Un centaure? Donc, la mythologie, Zeus, tout ça, existe?

-Oui, dit Dionysos. Tiens le voilà qu'il arrive!

Léo jeta un regard dehors et il vu un centaure arriver au galop. C'était un hybride, mi-homme, mi- cheval. Humain au niveau du tronc et, en dessous, un corps de cheval brun. Il avait le pelage reluisant au soleil. Le centaure du se pencher pour entrer dans la maison.

-Qui voilà? Demanda le centaure Chiron, posant son arc à flèches sur son dos.

-Un nouveau demi-dieu, Dionysos. Léo Margo.

-Marco, rectifia Léo.

-Pareil, conclu Dionysos.

-Bienvenue à la colonie, Léo. Je suis Chiron, directeur de la Colonie. Dionysos, vous pouvez disposer.

-Il était temps, dit-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Puis, Dionysos claqua des doigts et il se volatilisa en une fumée violette.

-Excuse-le, dit Chiron. Il n'aime pas vraiment aider.

-Pas grave, dit Léo en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui montrait le diaporama Alors, c'est ça la colonie!

-Oui, magnifique, n'est-ce pas! Dit Chiron. Extraordinaire, rectifia Léo. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Chiron sourit.

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, dit-il.

-Et cette colonie à un nom?

-On la nomme Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Donc, si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant, la mythologie est bien vivante. Toutes ces histoires sont vraies. L'Olympe se trouve à New-York et les dieux y résident. Ici, tu apprendras tout ce dont ce qu'un demi-dieu ait besoin de savoir. Tu peux voir, par-là, le stand de tir à l'arc. Je suis le professeur. Et là-bas, il y a le combat à l'épée et l'escalade. Bref, toutes des activités pour éveiller vos sens. Et toutes ses activités sont mortelles. Tu peux y laisser ta vie!

-Wow!

-Maintenant, je vais te laisser explorer. J'ai d'autres demi-dieux qui devraient arriver! Soit le bienvenue.

Léo sortit de la Grande Maison. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. C'était l'endroit de rêve de Léo!

XII. Hazel

Hazel n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vu d'où venait le mugissement de bélier. Mais, lorsqu'elle vu la bête, elle pouvait dire un mugissement de taureau. C'était un homme avec une tête de taureau. Il devait mesurer 2m50 et devait peser 500 Kilo. Deux cornes en argent étaient plantées dans son crâne. Il tapait du sabot, mugissait mais ne touchait pas la maison. Il avait pour arme une massue accrochée en bandouillere dans son dos. Elle était cloutée et longue d'au moins deux mètres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hazel, les mains tremblantes.

-Un monstre, dit son père, figé sur place. Hazel, enfuit toi par ta chambre. Je vais le distraire.

-Non, papa, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ca…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ta survie est plus importante que la mienne.

-Peu importe. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je reste avec toi.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps…

Le cerveau d'Hazel roulait en sixième vitesse. Les monstres existaient.

-Cette chose doit avoir un point faible, insista-elle.

-Cette chose se nomme un Minotaure.

-Un Minotaure?

-Et non, personne ne connait son point faible. Aucun être doué de lucidité ne se serait attaqué à cette bête!

Impatient, le Minotaure entreprit de détruire la maison.

-Il faut vite trouver un solution, cria Hazel en panique.

Puis, le monstre se tut d'un coup. Il était paralysé. Puis, aussitôt, un brou-ha-ha se fit entendre. Le Minotaure se retourna et Hazel put voir des chevaux de couse déboulés dans leur direction. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Hazel s'aperçu que les chevaux avait un haut de corps humain. Les hybrides prirent alors tous des flèches puis leurs arcs et tirèrent tous au même moment le Minotaure. Même après la ruée de flèches, le Minotaure était encore debout, sur deux pattes, mais ressemblait davantage à un hérisson mutant qu'a un Minotaure.

-Manière forte! Cria l'un des hommes-cheval.

-Ils parlent! S'exclama Hazel

-Bien sûr, dit son père. Se son des Centaures.

Le Minotaure se retourna vers les Centaures, baissa la tête et mis ses cornes d'argent en position d'attaque. Il fit comme tous les taureaux : Chargea du plus vite possible. Le groupe de Centaures se dispersa alors en deux rangées, laissant passer le Minotaure avec une série d'applaudissements. Le monstre planta ses cornes droit dans un arbre qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne céda pas. Hazel se demanda quelle était la sensation d'un 50 Km/h-0 tête première dans un arbre. Le Minotaure se tourna, avec une corne cassée. Cela paraissait me pas lui plaire. L'UN DES Centaures sorti un drapeau rouge.

-Holé, holé, cria-t-il. Vienne pal ici, petit!

Le Minotaure beugla de plus bel et fonça. Au bon moment, le Centaure évita le Minotaure mais, ce qu'il n'avait probablement pas prévu, c'était que le monstre fonçait maintenant droit sur la maison d'Hazel.

-Non, cria un Centaure. Lit's, vas-y!

Le Centaure dénommé Lit's galopa du plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait jusqu'à rattraper le Minotaure. Il dégaina alors son épée mais, il lui asséna le coup trop tard. La corne restante du Minotaure le faucha. Lit's hurla et enfonça sa lame dans le bulbe rachidien de l'ennemi, lui provoquant ainsi un arrêt cardiaque. Le monstre s'étala de tout son long, Lit's sous celui-ci. Tout le groupe de Centaure couru aider Lit's. Ils réussirent à le dégager de sous le monstre.

-Est-il vivant? Demanda l'un des Centaure.

-Oui, dit le chef, mais il est mal en point.

-J'ai sauvé… J'ai sauvé… bafouilla Lit's.

-Oui, Lit's, dit le chef. Tu l'as sauvé.

-J'ai accompli mon devoir… dit Lit's. J'ai donné ma vie pour sauver celle d'un héros…

Puis, la vie du Centaure quitta son corps. Celui-ci disparu dans la terre.

-Christ, dit le chef, vas chercher fille.

-Oui, chef, dit Christ.

Hazel aperçu un Centaure galoper vers elle. Il avait l'air abattu.

-Hazel Lévesque? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Viens avec nous, ta survie en dépend.

-Ou va-t-elle? Demanda Dren, le père d'Hazel.

-Dans un endroit pour elle, dit Christ. Elle y sera en sécurité. En tout cas, plus qu'ici.

-C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, dit Dren.

Il lui fit un câlin.

-Sers-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, dit Dren. Zeus tuant son père Cronos…

-Chut, fit Christ. Maintenant, il ne faut plus prononcer les noms. Ils sont puissants.

-D'accord, dit Dren.

-Bye, papa, dit Hazel.

Elle monta sur son destrier et le centaure parti au galop.

-Bien, dit Nort, le chef Centaure. P.F, au galop.

Tous mirent le galop vers le nord. Hazel se retourna et vu disparaitre sa maison d'enfance.


	2. Léo

Haut du formulaire

HÉROS de L'OLYMPE

L'ÉVEIL DU GÉANT

**Noms des dieux ou déesses**

**Nom latin**

**Symboles / Fonctions**

**Attributs**

**Principaux lieux de culte**

Zeus

Jupiter

Maître des dieux et de l'univers  
Dieu du ciel

Aigle, sceptre, foudre

Olympie, Némée, Dodone

Aphrodite

Vénus

Amour, beauté, fécondité

Colombes, cygne, myrte, nudité

Cythère, Rhodes, Corinthe

Apollon

Apollon

Dieu enchanteur  
Dieu de la musique  
Dieu pur

Soleil, lyre dorée, flûte, arc

Delphes, Lundos, Délos, Corinthe

Poséidon

Neptune

Mer et tempêtes

Trident, dauphin, taureau, cheval

Athènes, Isthmia

Hestia

Vesta

Foyer et famille  
Virginité

Feu sacré

Aucun

Arès

Mars

Guerre, brutalité, vengeance

Casque, armure, bouclier, épée

Aucun

Artémis

Diane

Chasteté, chasse

Arc doré, flèches argentées, croissant de lune

Kos, Epidaure

Héra

Junon

Mariage et fécondité

Paon, diadème

Argos, Agrigente, Samos, Perahora

Athéna

Minerve

Prudence guerrière

Bouclier, lance, chouette, olivier

Athènes

Héphaïstos

Vulcain

Feu, métallurgie

Marteau, enclume

Athènes, Limnos

Hermès

Mercure

Vent, messager des

Sandales ailées, casque

Aucun

Hadès

Pluton

Enfer, royaume des morts

Trône, sceptre, Cerbère

Panthéon de Samothrace.

I. Persée

-M. Persée, c'est à vous!

Persée se leva alors d'un bond. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Persée était dans une école qualifiée spéciale. Il était dans une école pour personne souffrant de TD ou H (Trouble d'attention ou hyperactif). Les professeurs lui avait dit qu'il était un cas à part. THTA, lui avait dit Mme. Besner. Tu es quelqu'un qui souffre de THTA. Trouble d'hyperactivité avec inattention avec trouble d'attention, voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Un cas à part. Bien sûr. Et c'était maintenant la neuvième école qu'il faisait. Et encore là, il allait se faire renvoyer. Il avait ce don pour les ennuis. Une fois, il s'était endormi pendant le cours d'histoire avec . Une autre, il avait prononcé des mots pas très gentils sur un professeur et celui-ci lui avait mis la main au collet.

Après une longue semaine de préparation, il allait enfin présenter cette présentation orale. Il arriva enfin devant la classe. Le professeur, M. Bigspoket, était assis à sa chaise. Il était plutôt gras et avait une petite bedaine de bière et avait une canne d'or véritable. Un jour, Persée lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec une pareille canne dans une école. Il lui avait répondu : Tu verras, un jour, cette canne te sauvera. Bien sûr, Persée avait trouvé cette idée farfelue. Comment une canne de professeur l'aiderait-il?

Bref, avec un raclement de gorge, il commença :

-Bonjour, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, mon oral portera sur les mythes grecs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le sujet l'avait toujours intéressé. Il trouvait ingénieuse les histoires qu'ils renfermaient. Puis, l'un des élèves, Fred, lança :

-Fiche nous la paix avec tes bonshommes grecs. On est plus en 1840.

Pourtant, sa mère lui avait dit que ses connaissances l'aideraient plus tard. Et il y croyait. Il poursuivi :

-Qui connait tous les dieux grecs de l'Olympe? demanda-t-il au groupe.

Un élève leva la main.

-Il y a Hadès et Zeus, dit-il.

-En effet, Hadès et Zeus font partis des dieux olympiens. Combien il y en a?

Aucune réponse.

-Il y en a douze, dit-il. Les principaux sont Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Il y a aussi Héra, Héphaïstos, Athéna, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollon, Dionysos et Déméter. Ceux-ci ont un trône à l'Olympe. Mais, celui que je préfère et qui, je considère, est le plus puissant se nomme Poséidon.

Du coin de l'œil, Persée aperçu le professeur trembler au nom de Poséidon.

-Quel est son symbole?

Un des élèves leva la main. Persée fit signe de répondre.

-Le trident, dit-il. Je crois qu'il en tire son pouvoir.

-Oui, dit Persée. Il peut déchainer les mers et faire trembler la terre. Donc Poséidon est le maitre des chevaux et est le frère des Cyclopes. Les Cyclopes sont…

La cloche interrompit Persée. Les élèves quittèrent la classe en baillant. Persée se tourna vers son professeur.

- Quel note mon exposé vaut-il?, demanda Persée.

-Un bon 60%, dit le professeur d'un ton hautain.

-Comment 60%?

-Écoute bien, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas présenter tout ce que tu veux a la classe. Ces histoire de mythologiques sont dangereuses…

-Comment? Ce ne sont que des histoires viellent de 5 millénaires!

-Les plus grandes histoires restent…mêmes après 5 milles ans!

-Et que connaissez-vous? Vous avez l'air informé.

Le professeur s'assit comme il le faut.

-Je connais Cronos… Et Gaia. Les Satyres et les Pégases. Tu sais, tout n'est pas mort.

Persée vu une lueur dorée flotter dans le regard du professeur.

-Ne t'attarde pas sur ce que je dis. Allez, sort.

Persée ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses affaires et déguerpit presque aussitôt.

II. Léo

Nul, pitoyable, ringard. Voilà comment Léo pouvait se décrire. Son look, vraiment moche. Ses cheveux était brun foncé, en batail. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très pale, tirant presque sur le blanc. Il n'était pas dans les plus grand, mais n'était pas petit non plus. Il était placé dans une école publique bien ordinaire. Des jeunes, normaux. Lui souffrait d'un d'THTA, ce qui, pour les professeurs du quartier, n'était pas normal, vu qu'il se retrouvait toujours hors de la classe. Léo se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Il était du style à se faire achalé par les plus vieux de son école. Une boule de papier rebondit alors sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir d'où elle venait, il vit une bande de dernière année qui ricanait. Léo ne les aimait pas. Cela faisait trois semaine qu'ils étaient après lui pour l'achalé. Un des plus vieux de la bande lança :

-Eh, le pauvre, cria-t-il. Va t'acheter une vie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans le corridor.

-Va-t'en acheter une, t'en a plus besoin que moi, répliqua Léo. Ca serait plate s'il en manquait!

Sur le coup du moment, il avait été fier de sa réplique. Il changea vite d'avis quand il le vit arriver, poings fermés. Il l'accota sur le casier à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux, dit-il. Tu aimerais te faire casser la gueule ou quoi? Ici, c'est Joseph qui commande et t'as pas intérêt à répliquer. Sinon, tu peux aussi gouter les eaux des WC. Compris?

-5 sur 5, dit-max.

Joseph se tourna vers ses amis et leur décocha un sourire.

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'y prend avec les morveux! dit Joseph

_Pas avec un nom aussi ridicule,_ pensa Léo. Pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut. Il se dirigea alors vers son cours.

Il arriva à son cours. Sur le tableau était écrit : NE PARLEZ PAS! NE BOUGEZ PAS! C'EST GINETTE QUI LE DIT. SINON, EXPULSION (lire page 1 à 246 manuel _J'comprends tout._

_Wow,_ pensa Léo._ Excellent cours de math au programme._ Puis, sans broncher, il se mit au travail, sans parler ni bouger.

III. Hazel

Hazel était à son cours d'éducation physique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et elle était mince, grande. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle ne s'habillait pas très bien. Chaque fois, elle se faisait toute petite. Elle ne se faisait achaler par personne sauf pas Michel. Michel, contrairement à Hazel, avait des cheveux noir lisse, et elle se maquillait toujours pour ressembler à ''Miss Barbie''. Cette fille avait une peur bleu de la sueur. Son cœur devait être entouré d'une couche de gras infini. Et, elle recommença toujours.

- Trouve-toi une personnalité, Miss éboueuse. Ou plutôt un Look! Dit-elle en riant.

-Fiche moi la paix, dit Hazel.

Oh, tu vas pleurer. Mets-en qu'il faut que tu pleur. Pleur ton Look, pétase. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Vas dans _ton _monde.

La voix de Michel avait changé d'un coup. Elle était caverneuse et sonnait métallique.

-Quoi? Lui demanda Hazel. Pourquoi dans _mon_ monde?

Michel avait l'air sonné.

-Rien, dit Michel. Que s'est-il passé?

Le sujet était clos. Puis, une voix de garçon appela Hazel.

-Hazel, cria-t-il Embarque sur le jeu. Il manque un joueur!

_Pourquoi moi?_ Se demanda Hazel. Elle n'était pas très bonne en sport et encore moins en _soccer._

Le coach siffla. Il avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés. Il portait un T-Shirt rouge et des espadrilles blanches. C'était un belliqueux.

Puis, Hazel receva une passe. _Gauche ou droite?,_ se demanda-t-elle. Trop tard, le ballon était parti sur la gauche. Le problème, c'était qu'aucun joueur de _son_ équipe ne se trouvait à gauche. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse pris le ballon, fit une feinte rapide et marqua au but. Le compteur marquait 6-2.

-Retourne sur le banc, cria un garçon. Jake, vient!

Hazel était toujours comme ça. Elle faisait échouer tous les plans dont elle faisait partie. Un jour, elle était à bord d'un avion avec son père. Curieuse, elle se promenait de ci, de là à travers l'avion. Elle était entrée dans le centre de pilote. Elle était déserte. Tous ses boutons fascinaient Hazel. Trop même. Elle avait appuyé sur l'un d'eux et toutes les lumières s'avaient fermées et le moteur y compris. Bien sûr, les pilote étaient revenu et avait rallumé les lumières et le moteur comme si s'était un vulgaire bug électronique.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle apprendrait la vérité. Mais quand?

IV. Léo

Ce que Léo détestait le plus, c'était dormir. Plus précisément parce qu'il faisait toujours des rêves bizarre. Et celui-ci fut le plus étrange.

Il était dans une pièce sombre plongé dans l'obscurité. Des bruits de gouttes d'eau résonnaient partout dans la pièce. L'air puait le renfermé et l'égout. Mais le plus étrange était le fait qu'il y avait des silhouettes humaines qui flottaient. Certaines d'entre elle avait une centaines d'année. D'autre n'avait que 10 ans. Puis, plus loin, il put distinguer des femmes. Elles étaient âgées d'environ 20 ans. Elles avaient les cheveux noirs et leurs yeux étaient d'un gris très sombre. Elles étaient 9, tous à environ 5 mètre de Léo. Celles-ci étaient espacées d'un mètre une de l'autre. Puis, elle qui semblait être le cheffe prit la parole.

-Nous t'attendions, Léo Lopez, dit-elle d'une voix peu rassurante.

-Euh…bafouilla Léo. Comment savez-vous mon nom?

La dame sourit.

-Nous, les muses, savons beaucoup de choses.

Léo dit :

-Bon. Pourquoi vous m'attendiez?

-Tu es un personnage clé pour l'avenir de l'humanité, dit la seconde dame.

Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Tu le découvriras en temps et lieux, Léo. Mais pour que ta présence en se monde soit fondée, tu dois te rendre au petit ruisseau derrière ta demeure.

Léo regarda autour de lui. Maintenant, une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Léo distingua divers chose : un homme étranglant un chien à trois têtes, un homme lançant une foudre sur une ville (qui ressemblait dangereusement à New York) et un homme sur un hippocampe-cheval avec un trident à la main. Léo se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put manger avant de s'endormir. Au fait, il se demandait comment il pouvait penser? Il se risqua :

-Puis-je savoir ou suis-je, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

-Tu es dans le repaire des Muses, Léo Lopez. Compte toi chanceux car à l'habitude, nous n'acceptons que des fils de Zeus. Mais il fallait te rencontrer car même notre avenir le dépend.

-Comment Fils de Zeus? Demanda Léo.

-Notre temps est écoulé. Le centaure te l'expliquera peut-être. Réveille-toi, demi-dieu. Vas au ruisseau…

Puis, son rêve s'estompa. Puis, il vit défiler pleins d'images : le jour de son huitième anniversaire, des images de sa mère qui était disparu étrangement. Puis, il vit son père et sa mère réuni. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Léo n'avait jamais vu son père. C'était un gars du genre Terminator et des yeux noirs. Il avait quelque ride autours de ses yeux comme si il était fatigué. Puis, le rêve changea encore. Il était en pleine forêt et les oiseaux chantaient. Le sol se déroba et un voix de femme endormie dit :

-Tu ne feras pas échouer mon éveil, demi-dieu. Je te prépare un destin exclusif jamais vu…

Puis, tout vira au noir et Léo se réveilla en sueur.

V. Persée

Cette nuit-là, Persée ne revit pas de petits jardins en fleurs au soleil. Il rêva de choses réellement étranges.

Il était… en fait, il l'ignorait complètement. Il était enveloppé d'une lumière aussi aveuglante qu'il du plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Il vu trois formes sortir de la lumières. Trois femmes. La première à droite portait une magnifique robe verte faite d'émeraudes et un poignard était accroché à sa taille. Sa main droite tenait un sablier sphérique de la taille d'un poing d'un homme adulte. Sur la gauche, la femme était tout le contraire de la seconde, à droite. Elle avait le dos vouté, et son visage était laid et couvert de verrues. Ses dents était pourrîtes. Persée ne passa point commentaire. Celle du milieu était belle et grande. Elle portait une splendide robe de soie rouge mais, ce qui gâchait tout, c'était ses ongles. Ils étaient vraiment longs et, quand on dit long, c'est long. Ils mesuraient au moins 30 centimètres (Persée était généreux).

-Enfin, dit la dame du milieu. Celle qu'on attendait. Le lien empathique marche.

Persée ne dit rien. Il les écoutait parler.

-Nous attendions le bons moment, Persée Meros, poursuiva-t-elle.

Persée trouva seulement à dire :

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi les demi-dieux d'aujourd'hui sont-ils si bête?, dit la dame de gauche.

-De quoi parlez-vous?, dit Persée.

-De toi, que crois-tu?, dit celle de gauche.

-Demi-dieux, dit celle de droite. Zeus, l'Olymp…

-Tchhhht, feula la dame du milieu. Il l'apprendra en temps et lieu. Bref, nous avons dirigé tes rêves ici.

-Comment? demanda Persée, ignorant la situation.

La dame du centre dit :

-Je m'appelle Lachésis, dit-elle. Elle, c'est Atropos et l'autre Clotho. Tu sais, nous, les Moires, avons la faculté de diriger les âmes et le destin des mortels. Ce qui veut dire que l'on connait plusieurs choses.

-Les Moires? Fit Persée. Comme dans la mythologie grecque? Et quelles choses savez-vous?

-Plus tard tu comprendras! S'exclama celle de gauche.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé demi-dieu?, demanda Persée.

-Innocent, insulta Atropos.

-Ce ne peut pas être lui!, dit Clotho.

-Oui, c'est lui, dit Lachésis. Je le sens. Il est le plus puissant. Plus que l'autre.

-Qui? Demanda Persée. Je suis plus puissant que qui?

-Personne, dit Clotho. Mythes. Grecs. Romains. Guerres. Titans. Tous ces mots te disent quelque chose?

-Oui, dit Persée. Les dieux de l'Olympe. Poséidon…

Persée ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit sa cage thoracique se broyer.

- Ces mots portes malheurs, fit Lachésis. Ne les utilise jamais.

-Ah oui, fit Persée. Puisque je suis dans un rêve… Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès…

La grotte trembla et les Moires le fusèrent du regard. Persée eu encore l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait se broyer.

-Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, dit Clotho.

-Le nom de son père le fait réagir, dit Atropos

-Ferme-la, ordonna Lachésis.

-Qui est mon père? Dit Persée. Dites le moi, si vous savez tant de choses.

-Notre temps est écoulé, jeune héros insolent, dit Lachésis. Nous allons certainement nous revoir. C'est ton destin qui nous l'a dit…

Puis, Persée fut plongé dans le noir totale. Il lui prit du temps pour que ses yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. Pendant un long moment, il se crut dans un film d'horreur. Deux yeux clos le fixaient. Puis, il se réveilla, sonné par ces rêves mouvementés.

VI. Persée

Persée détestait lorsque sa mère de remplacement le réveillait en criant :

-Lève-toi!

_La ferme,_ pensa Persée._ Tu n'es même pas ma mère. _

Pour résumer, Persée n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il n'y avait aucune photos, aucunes petites brides de souvenirs. Il n'avait pas plus connu son père. Mais, pour son père, il y voyait quelque chose de flou : Un légère brise marine, des cheveux brun, long, et… C'était tout. Bref, Persée était toujours seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de sœur, ni de frère. Persée jeta un coup d'œil au collier, sur sa table de chevet. C'était un des rares cadeaux que sa tante Haima lui avait donné. Elle lui avait dit, un jour, que cela le protègerait des mauvais esprits qui rodent. Un pendentif se trouvait sur le collier : Un cheval et un hibou se faisant face, prêt à s'attaquer. Persée l'ignorait mais il le gardait toujours sur lui.

-Lève-toi, hurla la voix de sa tante Haima

-Je suis levé, tante Haima, cria de plus belle Persée.

-Aller, tu vas encore être en retard à l'école.

L'école. Toujours l'école. Persée en avait marre de la routine : Dormir, École, Dormir…. Sa tante Haima lui disait : _Tu te lèves à 6 heures et tu te couches à 6 heures._ Persée avait 12 ans et il se couchait encore et toujours à 6 heures. L'horreur. Persée se lava, s'habilla et descendit les marches d'escalier. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Enfin, mastodonte, lui dit Haima. T'es de plus en plus paresseux. Et ringard. Regardes-toi! Je me demande si tu vas devenir _quelqu'un_ en continuant de la sorte.

Tante Haima n'arrêtait pas de lui passer des commentaires désobligeant. Il l'a détestait.

-Oui, oui, dit Persée. Je suis ringard, je sais.

-C'est ça, dégage, lui dit tante Haima.

Il sorti de chez lui sans lui dire au revoir et au bout d'un Kilomètre il entendit un cri strident. Il provenait de chez lui. Persée s'arrêta de marcher et vit une masse sombre sortir de chez lui, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tante Haima?

VII. Hazel

Hazel eu plus de mal à s'endormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa journée. Michel qui la harcelait. Puis, elle avait eu cette voix sombre et glacial :_ Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Va dans ton monde._ Hazel ignorait ce que ça voulait dire. En y pensant trop, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle rêvait qu'elle volait. Elle surplombait Chicago. Chicago était une ville magnifique. Ces grands immeubles de verre, ces grattes ciels. Hazel comprenait que plusieurs réalisateurs veuille tourner des films, telle que _Transformers 3. _Hazel avait vu ce film seulement car son père le voulait. Il lui disait que notre monde se rapprochait de l'irréel. Le soleil touchait l'horizon et l'air était froid et pure. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas un bruit, ce qui était étrange pour une aussi grande ville. Le silence venait même à inquiéter Hazel. Puis, une explosion gigantesque envala la ville. La chaleur caniculaire était intense. Hazel redoutait que ce ne soit une bombe atomique. Elle avait vu et entendu dire que l'explosion du bombe nucléaire rendait aveugle ceux ou celles qui la regardait et que la chaleur dégagé était quasi insupportable. Puis, la luminosité se dissipa et un corps gigantesque sorti d'un gouffre large d'un kilomètre. Hazel vu que l'homme avait une barbe noir, des cheveux entremêlé tout aussi de couleur noir. Ses yeux émanaient une lueur menaçante. Hazel aurait même pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un géant mythique. Elle avait vu quelque uns des film comportant sur la mythologie et cet bête ressemblait écœurement à un géant. Entre ses mains, la bête tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il brandissait une arme. Une sorte de fourche à trois dents vert émeraude. De l'eau émanait de celui-ci.

-Meurt, tonna le géant. Ton règne se termine ici. Votre ère est révolue.

- Mes frères vont me porter secours, cria l'homme dans les mains du géant.

-Je n'y compterais même pas, dit-il. Vous, olympiens, êtes bien trop poltron. Et même s'ils voudraient venir, ils ne le pourraient pas. Mes frères se sont occupés des tiens. Notre reine, la terre, pourra enfin s'éveiller pleinement.

-Monstre, cria l'homme. Lâche-moi et bats-toi! Montre ton honneur, Με τον Δία και πέτρας (Par Zeus et Tatare)

Puis, au moment où le géant allait écraser l'homme, le rêve changea. Elle était chez elle, 5 ans plus tôt. Elle reconnut la forêt, puis l'autoroute et… elle-même. Elle était avec son père, faisant voler le cerf-volant qu'elle avait construit à partir de branches et de cordes. Il volait parfaitement bien. Équilibré à la perfection et léger. De plus d'être agile et menu, il flottait allègrement au gré du vent. Son cerf-volant était celui dont tous les enfants de 7 ans rêvaient. C'était une journée magnifique. Les oiseux chantait et le ciel était bleu azure, sans aucun nuage en vue.

-Très ingénieux, commenta son père. Tu tiens de ta mère sur ce point. Elle était architecte, tu sais. Excellente dans son métier et extrêmement sage. Jusqu'à ce que… l'accident nous sépare. Bon, rentre, je vais faire le souper.

Puis, l'image se brouilla et un décor apparu. Des cris. Des hurlements provenaient d'un gigantesque gouffre. Hazel s'en approcha et elle tenta un coup d'œil.

-Hazel Lévesque, dit une voix de femme endormie. Tu es ma prochaine candidate pour la destruction de ce monde. Tu verras, tu en trembleras en temps et lieux…

Puis, une femme lui sauta au visage et tout explosa.

Hazel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Hazel s'avait très bien que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas anodin. Il avait été beaucoup trop réel. Tellement qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la roche qu'elle avait pris en rêve. Elle se trouvait dans sa main droite, identique à celle du rêve. Une chouette se dessinait sur l'arrière de la pierre grise. Elle redoutait que quelque chose se tramait. L'avenir serait-il contredit par une dame endormie? Était-ce possible?

VIII. Léo

Des que Léo fut réveillé, il prit une bonne douche froide, puis, s'habilla en vitesse. Il prit un petit déjeuné rapide. Aujourd'hui, Léo n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à l'école. Il fallait qu'il se rende à ce petit ruisseau. Puis, pour Léo, toute excuse était bonne pour ne pas aller à l'école. Léo n'avait pas de parent. Son père n'avait jamais été la et sa mère était partie pour la Floride et n'était jamais revenu. Dès qu'il eut l'âge de 9 ans, sa mère adoptive l'a abandonné. Et ça lui plaisait bien. Des rêve prémonitoires, il en avait fait plusieurs. Mais celui-ci paraissait d'une importance capitale. De plus, Léo connaissait le petit ruisseau. Il y allait, de temps en temps, pour réfléchir à autre chose que la vie et l'école. Il sortit donc et prit la marche en direction de la foret. Il mit un regard sur sa montre. 10h30. Parfait. Après quelque Kilomètre de marche, Léo aperçu le ruisseau. L'eau de ce ruisseau apaisait Léo. Il s'en approcha. Pourquoi les Nymphes lui avaient-elles dites d'aller au ruisseau? Il était tout à fait banal. Tout d'un ruisseau de foret. Des rochers de part et d'autre, de petits buissons sympathiques, de l'herbe et quelques oiseaux. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans les buissons de droite. Léo recula, de peur que ce soit un ours ou tout autre bête à qui il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter. Puis, une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

-Satané buissons, ralla la voix. C'est la dernière fois que… quel minable boulot…

Léo recula encore et quelqu'un se leva des buissons.

-Que celui qui a inventé le buisson soit mis dans les abimes du Tartare, dit l'homme, en retirant une épine de son front.

L'homme était grassouillait. Il portait des bas noirs dans des sandales vertes. Il arborait une chemise Hawaiienne sur un T-Shirt blanc. Il était rouge de colère.

-Euh. Bafouilla Léo.

-Ah, dit l'homme en souriant, tu dois être celui que j'attends!

Il sorti une feuille de sa poche arrière. Il lit la feuille et fronça les sourcils.

-Léo.. Comment on prononce ça? Marlo? Méso?

-Marcos, compléta Léo. Qui êtes-vous?

-Qui suis-je! Dit l'homme, indigné. Tu ne me connais pas? Le demi-dieu devenu dieu! Celui qui presque maudit à faire ce boulot!

-Je ne vous connais pas, si? demanda Léo Je crois que…Nan, impossible.

-Impossible est un grand mot, dit l'homme. Possible est mieux. Je m'appelle Dionysos, le dieu du Vin et des Vignes. Tu peux m'appeler O maitre Dionysos. Votre Sa majesté. O grand dieu…

-Quoi? S'exclama Léo. Dieu? Vous êtes Dieu?

-Pas Dieu de l'Église. Dieu avec un d minuscule!

-Vous savez qu'il y a un hôpital psychiatrique pas loin d'ici car vous savez, moi aussi je me suis pris pour Dieu…

-Pas dieu avec un d majuscule, idiot. De plus, tu oses te moquer de moi?

-Oh, je n'oserais pas!

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ta tronche lorsque tu découvriras ce qu'es le vrai monde. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a des… gens qui t'attendes.

-Qui?

-Des demi-dieux.

-De quoi vous parlé! Ça n'existe pas, tout ça!

Un instant, Léo cru que Dionysos plaisantait. Mais Dionysos attendait, bras croisés, regardant sa montre, impatient.

-Et où allons-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans une colonie pour demi-dieux, dit Dionysos.

-Une colonie? Ah bon! Et par ou on va pour aller à cette Colonie?

-Par la!

Dionysos pointa du doigt une carte sur le sol. Elle représentait diverse image. Un homme lançant un éclair, un autre tenant une sorte de fourche à trois dents et un autre dominant un peuple entier. Il prit une roche et la lança en direction de la carte. La roche se désintégra en une poussière bleue azure.

-Viens, dit Dionysos. Un demi-dieu ne doit pas avoir peur de petit portail. Il y en a de bien plus gros!

Ils mirent un pied sur la carte et ils furent momentanément enveloppés par le noir obscure.

IX. Hazel

Après le rêve qu'elle avait fait, Hazel n'avait vraiment pas le gout d'entendre son père lui faire la morale.

Jusque-là, elle était dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte en rouge et les murs étaient vides. Aucunes affiches, aucuns posters. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Seul une photo d'un hibou grandeur nature y était accrochée. Son père le lui avait donné, lui disant que c'était supposément un cadeau de sa mère. Elle jeta un œil à son cadran. 8h30. Elle lâcha un soupire. L'école n'était pas son fort. Elle était dyslexique et hyperactive. Ces problèmes lui valaient toujours des notes médiocres. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard puis, vu du coin de l'œil, une araignée.

-Papa, hurla-t-elle. Il y a une araignée dans ma chambre.

Hazel avait une phobie pour les araignées. Elles étaient laides, poilues avec leurs huit yeux et leurs huit pattes. Encore, son père lui avait expliqué que celle-ci provenait de sa mère. Elle était adossée au mur opposé de celui où se trouvait l'araignée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'escalier. Son père déboula dans la pièce.

-T'as plus 6 ans, lui dit son père. Les petites bibittes ne mangent pas les grosses!

Le père d'Hazel avait dans la quarantaine. Il était plutôt costaud et portait toujours ses bottes de motard. Il portait une chemise blanche et des jeans.

-Je sais, sanglota Hazel. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir une araignée.

-Comprend que les araignées sont inoffensives.

-Certaines sont mortels!

-Certaines. Pas toutes! Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise tout…

-Me dire quoi?

-La vie n'est pas si rose que cela, Hazel. Il y a des dangers auxquels je ne peux pas te protéger.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

Son père s'assit plus confortablement. Il fixait Hazel d'un œil inquiet.

-Ta mère n'es pas morte, dit-il. Je sais que tu auras de la difficulté a le croire, mais…

-Tu m'as menti, cria Hazel. Tu m'as menti… au sujet de ma mère!

-Je peux tout t'expliquer. C'est en quelque sorte un mythe.

Hazel ne comprit pas d'un coup.

-Quoi? Fit-elle avant de comprendre. Ma mère?

Son père esquissa la tête.

-Tu te rappelle des histoires que les grecs avaient inventées?

-Un peu…

-Zeus, Poséidon et les autres. Ta mère était…en quelque sorte un mythe!

Hazel ne compris pas.

-Tu me mens et tu oses traiter ma mère de mythe?

-Pour moi, c'en ai un. Mais pour toi, c'est réel. Ta mère est une déesse, Hazel. Elle fait partie du Parthénon des dieux. L'Olympe, les enfers. Tout cela est bien réel!

Hazel commençait à trouver son père fou.

-Tu bluff, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça n'existe pas, les dieux et toutes ces histoires mythiques. On les aurait tous vu!

-Non, Hazel. Car ils sont masqués par la magie.

-T'as trop écouté Harry Potter, papa!

Hazel perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle descendit les marches. Un rugissement d'un bélier se fit entendre. Hazel commençait de douter de la fausseté de la mythologie grecque.

X. Persée

Persée n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Premièrement, sa maison avait explosé. Deuxièmement, il vit des créatures s'échapper du toit et des fenêtres de celle-ci. Et elles volaient vers lui. Ils étaient trois, chacune aillant une tête de femme. Mais, au niveau des pieds, elles avaient un corps d'aigle et des serres acérées. Jamais Persée n'avait entendu parler de ses bêtes. Il fit ce qu'il lui venu à l'esprit : Courir. Du plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, les femme-oiseau étaient très rapides. Il courut jusqu'à prendre une petite ruelle qui, malheureusement, était un cul-de-sac. Il courut jusqu'au mur de brique rouge grès et, l'une des femmes prit la parole :

-Persée Meros, dit-elle. Nous te cherchions. Viens avec nous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Persée

-La n'es pas le point, hurla la femme-oiseau. Nous voulons ta vie!

Aussitôt, la femme-oiseau asséna des coup de griffes a Persée. Sans le vouloir, Persée évitait tous les coups.

-Tu es coriace, dit-elle. Notre reine sera ravie de t'avoir en ses rangs!

Puis, elle se tut. Une flèche de 2 mètres s'était plantée directement dans son dos. Elle voulut l'enlever mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Argggg…, hurla-t-elle. Soit maudit…

Puis, la bête se désintégra en une poussière jaunâtre. Ses deux autres sœurs reculèrent. Un étalon… non, un homme mi- cheval, mi- humain déboula au galop dans la ruelle. Dès que la seconde créature voulu pourfendre Persée, une autre flèche se planta droit dans sa tête. Elle subit le même sort que sa compagne. La dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de battre des ailes et de fuir. Trois autres hybrides déboulèrent dans la ruelle. Il était humain au niveau du tronc et, le reste du corps était cheval. Persée avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que tout cela était réel. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

-Des centaures? Lâcha Persée, incrédule.

-Bravo, Fred, cria un des collègues du centaure numéro 1.

Fred s'avança vers Persée. Il fléchit ses pattes avant pour pouvoir atteindre la hauteur de Persée.

-Persée Meros? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh…oui, bafouilla Persée.

Fred soupira.

-Loués soit les dieux, nous t'avons trouvé. Je me présente : Fred, le lieutenant des Poney Fêtard.

-Les quoi? S'écria Persée.

-Les Poney Fêtard, reprit-il. Nous somme 50 centaures en tout. Nous sommes quatre en recherche de demi-dieux. Il faut que l'on te mette en sécurité. Embarque sur mon dos.

-Mais…ou on vas? Je veux dire, pourquoi il faut partir?

-Avec ton bagage génétique, tu n'es pas en sécurité dans ce monde. Embarque.

Persée était presque certain qu'ils ne s'étaient trompés de personne. Avec son bagage génétique. Il était dyslexique et hyperactif. Sans compter son déficit d'attention. Et, il était réticent à l'idée de chevaucher un centaure. Surtout quand ils s'appelaient Poney Fêtard. Puis, il se décida et le chevaucha. Il sentit tous ses muscles. Il était blanc et grand. Étrangement, son pelage était extrêmement doux. Fred se mit au galop, suivit de ses confrere.

XI. Léo

Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, Léo se disait prêt à tout. Mais, au contraire, il ne l'était pas. Il changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il vu l'immensité de l'endroit où ils avaient aboutis. Des forets verdoyantes bordaient le tour de la soit disant colonie. Des rivières aboutissaient dans un lac où des gens sur des Kayak relaxaient. Un stand de tir à l'arc se trouvait à côté d'un énorme mur d'escalade où coulait de la lave. De petites maisons disposé en forme de U majuscule se trouvaient droit au milieu de la place. Un énorme bucher entouré d'estrade était placé à 500 mètre à droite des maisonnettes. Un temple en marbre blanc de style grec antique habitait la partie gauche du regroupement de maisons.

-Viens par ici, dit Dionysos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande maison à deux étages. Malgré les 25 degrés Celsius, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. La maison était en briques rouges, bordé tout autour de petits arbustes. Des Vignes bordaient le contour de la porte d'entrée et le contour des fenêtres. Dionysos lui fit signe d'entrée avant lui. À l'intérieur, tout était ne bois rond, style chalet. Il y avait une magnifique vu sur la mer (qui, de l'extérieur, était invisible) qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un feu de bois brulait dans la cheminée.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans la Grande Maison, dit Dionysos, qui jetait un regard partout. Lorsqu'un demi-dieu arrive à la colonie, il doit passer par cette Grande Maison. C'est un sorte de rituelle de passage.

Léo jeta un œil aux marches d'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. De la poussière recouvrait chacune des marches disant ainsi que cet escalier n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

-Qui a-t-il en haut? Demanda Léo.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, pour l'instant, dit Dionysos.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Léo.

-Quoi? Demanda Dionysos.

-Vous regardez partout!

-Je cherche Chiron. Il est censé être ici!

-Qui est Chiron?

-Un centaure. Un peu achalant mais naïf. J'aime les gens naïf. Ils croient tout ce que l'on dit donc ne pose aucunes questions!

-Un centaure? Donc, la mythologie, Zeus, tout ça, existe?

-Oui, dit Dionysos. Tiens le voilà qu'il arrive!

Léo jeta un regard dehors et il vu un centaure arriver au galop. C'était un hybride, mi-homme, mi- cheval. Humain au niveau du tronc et, en dessous, un corps de cheval brun. Il avait le pelage reluisant au soleil. Le centaure du se pencher pour entrer dans la maison.

-Qui voilà? Demanda le centaure Chiron, posant son arc à flèches sur son dos.

-Un nouveau demi-dieu, Dionysos. Léo Margo.

-Marco, rectifia Léo.

-Pareil, conclu Dionysos.

-Bienvenue à la colonie, Léo. Je suis Chiron, directeur de la Colonie. Dionysos, vous pouvez disposer.

-Il était temps, dit-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Puis, Dionysos claqua des doigts et il se volatilisa en une fumée violette.

-Excuse-le, dit Chiron. Il n'aime pas vraiment aider.

-Pas grave, dit Léo en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui montrait le diaporama Alors, c'est ça la colonie!

-Oui, magnifique, n'est-ce pas! Dit Chiron. Extraordinaire, rectifia Léo. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Chiron sourit.

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, dit-il.

-Et cette colonie à un nom?

-On la nomme Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Donc, si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant, la mythologie est bien vivante. Toutes ces histoires sont vraies. L'Olympe se trouve à New-York et les dieux y résident. Ici, tu apprendras tout ce dont ce qu'un demi-dieu ait besoin de savoir. Tu peux voir, par-là, le stand de tir à l'arc. Je suis le professeur. Et là-bas, il y a le combat à l'épée et l'escalade. Bref, toutes des activités pour éveiller vos sens. Et toutes ses activités sont mortelles. Tu peux y laisser ta vie!

-Wow!

-Maintenant, je vais te laisser explorer. J'ai d'autres demi-dieux qui devraient arriver! Soit le bienvenue.

Léo sortit de la Grande Maison. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. C'était l'endroit de rêve de Léo!

XII. Hazel

Hazel n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vu d'où venait le mugissement de bélier. Mais, lorsqu'elle vu la bête, elle pouvait dire un mugissement de taureau. C'était un homme avec une tête de taureau. Il devait mesurer 2m50 et devait peser 500 Kilo. Deux cornes en argent étaient plantées dans son crâne. Il tapait du sabot, mugissait mais ne touchait pas la maison. Il avait pour arme une massue accrochée en bandouillere dans son dos. Elle était cloutée et longue d'au moins deux mètres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hazel, les mains tremblantes.

-Un monstre, dit son père, figé sur place. Hazel, enfuit toi par ta chambre. Je vais le distraire.

-Non, papa, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ca…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ta survie est plus importante que la mienne.

-Peu importe. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je reste avec toi.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps…

Le cerveau d'Hazel roulait en sixième vitesse. Les monstres existaient.

-Cette chose doit avoir un point faible, insista-elle.

-Cette chose se nomme un Minotaure.

-Un Minotaure?

-Et non, personne ne connait son point faible. Aucun être doué de lucidité ne se serait attaqué à cette bête!

Impatient, le Minotaure entreprit de détruire la maison.

-Il faut vite trouver un solution, cria Hazel en panique.

Puis, le monstre se tut d'un coup. Il était paralysé. Puis, aussitôt, un brou-ha-ha se fit entendre. Le Minotaure se retourna et Hazel put voir des chevaux de couse déboulés dans leur direction. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Hazel s'aperçu que les chevaux avait un haut de corps humain. Les hybrides prirent alors tous des flèches puis leurs arcs et tirèrent tous au même moment le Minotaure. Même après la ruée de flèches, le Minotaure était encore debout, sur deux pattes, mais ressemblait davantage à un hérisson mutant qu'a un Minotaure.

-Manière forte! Cria l'un des hommes-cheval.

-Ils parlent! S'exclama Hazel

-Bien sûr, dit son père. Se son des Centaures.

Le Minotaure se retourna vers les Centaures, baissa la tête et mis ses cornes d'argent en position d'attaque. Il fit comme tous les taureaux : Chargea du plus vite possible. Le groupe de Centaures se dispersa alors en deux rangées, laissant passer le Minotaure avec une série d'applaudissements. Le monstre planta ses cornes droit dans un arbre qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne céda pas. Hazel se demanda quelle était la sensation d'un 50 Km/h-0 tête première dans un arbre. Le Minotaure se tourna, avec une corne cassée. Cela paraissait me pas lui plaire. L'UN DES Centaures sorti un drapeau rouge.

-Holé, holé, cria-t-il. Vienne pal ici, petit!

Le Minotaure beugla de plus bel et fonça. Au bon moment, le Centaure évita le Minotaure mais, ce qu'il n'avait probablement pas prévu, c'était que le monstre fonçait maintenant droit sur la maison d'Hazel.

-Non, cria un Centaure. Lit's, vas-y!

Le Centaure dénommé Lit's galopa du plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait jusqu'à rattraper le Minotaure. Il dégaina alors son épée mais, il lui asséna le coup trop tard. La corne restante du Minotaure le faucha. Lit's hurla et enfonça sa lame dans le bulbe rachidien de l'ennemi, lui provoquant ainsi un arrêt cardiaque. Le monstre s'étala de tout son long, Lit's sous celui-ci. Tout le groupe de Centaure couru aider Lit's. Ils réussirent à le dégager de sous le monstre.

-Est-il vivant? Demanda l'un des Centaure.

-Oui, dit le chef, mais il est mal en point.

-J'ai sauvé… J'ai sauvé… bafouilla Lit's.

-Oui, Lit's, dit le chef. Tu l'as sauvé.

-J'ai accompli mon devoir… dit Lit's. J'ai donné ma vie pour sauver celle d'un héros…

Puis, la vie du Centaure quitta son corps. Celui-ci disparu dans la terre.

-Christ, dit le chef, vas chercher fille.

-Oui, chef, dit Christ.

Hazel aperçu un Centaure galoper vers elle. Il avait l'air abattu.

-Hazel Lévesque? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Viens avec nous, ta survie en dépend.

-Ou va-t-elle? Demanda Dren, le père d'Hazel.

-Dans un endroit pour elle, dit Christ. Elle y sera en sécurité. En tout cas, plus qu'ici.

-C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, dit Dren.

Il lui fit un câlin.

-Sers-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, dit Dren. Zeus tuant son père Cronos…

-Chut, fit Christ. Maintenant, il ne faut plus prononcer les noms. Ils sont puissants.

-D'accord, dit Dren.

-Bye, papa, dit Hazel.

Elle monta sur son destrier et le centaure parti au galop.

-Bien, dit Nort, le chef Centaure. P.F, au galop.

Tous mirent le galop vers le nord. Hazel se retourna et vu disparaitre sa maison d'enfance.


	3. Hazel

Haut du formulaire

HÉROS de L'OLYMPE

L'ÉVEIL DU GÉANT

**Noms des dieux ou déesses**

**Nom latin**

**Symboles / Fonctions**

**Attributs**

**Principaux lieux de culte**

Zeus

Jupiter

Maître des dieux et de l'univers  
Dieu du ciel

Aigle, sceptre, foudre

Olympie, Némée, Dodone

Aphrodite

Vénus

Amour, beauté, fécondité

Colombes, cygne, myrte, nudité

Cythère, Rhodes, Corinthe

Apollon

Apollon

Dieu enchanteur  
Dieu de la musique  
Dieu pur

Soleil, lyre dorée, flûte, arc

Delphes, Lundos, Délos, Corinthe

Poséidon

Neptune

Mer et tempêtes

Trident, dauphin, taureau, cheval

Athènes, Isthmia

Hestia

Vesta

Foyer et famille  
Virginité

Feu sacré

Aucun

Arès

Mars

Guerre, brutalité, vengeance

Casque, armure, bouclier, épée

Aucun

Artémis

Diane

Chasteté, chasse

Arc doré, flèches argentées, croissant de lune

Kos, Epidaure

Héra

Junon

Mariage et fécondité

Paon, diadème

Argos, Agrigente, Samos, Perahora

Athéna

Minerve

Prudence guerrière

Bouclier, lance, chouette, olivier

Athènes

Héphaïstos

Vulcain

Feu, métallurgie

Marteau, enclume

Athènes, Limnos

Hermès

Mercure

Vent, messager des

Sandales ailées, casque

Aucun

Hadès

Pluton

Enfer, royaume des morts

Trône, sceptre, Cerbère

Panthéon de Samothrace.

I. Persée

-M. Persée, c'est à vous!

Persée se leva alors d'un bond. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Persée était dans une école qualifiée spéciale. Il était dans une école pour personne souffrant de TD ou H (Trouble d'attention ou hyperactif). Les professeurs lui avait dit qu'il était un cas à part. THTA, lui avait dit Mme. Besner. Tu es quelqu'un qui souffre de THTA. Trouble d'hyperactivité avec inattention avec trouble d'attention, voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Un cas à part. Bien sûr. Et c'était maintenant la neuvième école qu'il faisait. Et encore là, il allait se faire renvoyer. Il avait ce don pour les ennuis. Une fois, il s'était endormi pendant le cours d'histoire avec . Une autre, il avait prononcé des mots pas très gentils sur un professeur et celui-ci lui avait mis la main au collet.

Après une longue semaine de préparation, il allait enfin présenter cette présentation orale. Il arriva enfin devant la classe. Le professeur, M. Bigspoket, était assis à sa chaise. Il était plutôt gras et avait une petite bedaine de bière et avait une canne d'or véritable. Un jour, Persée lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec une pareille canne dans une école. Il lui avait répondu : Tu verras, un jour, cette canne te sauvera. Bien sûr, Persée avait trouvé cette idée farfelue. Comment une canne de professeur l'aiderait-il?

Bref, avec un raclement de gorge, il commença :

-Bonjour, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, mon oral portera sur les mythes grecs.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le sujet l'avait toujours intéressé. Il trouvait ingénieuse les histoires qu'ils renfermaient. Puis, l'un des élèves, Fred, lança :

-Fiche nous la paix avec tes bonshommes grecs. On est plus en 1840.

Pourtant, sa mère lui avait dit que ses connaissances l'aideraient plus tard. Et il y croyait. Il poursuivi :

-Qui connait tous les dieux grecs de l'Olympe? demanda-t-il au groupe.

Un élève leva la main.

-Il y a Hadès et Zeus, dit-il.

-En effet, Hadès et Zeus font partis des dieux olympiens. Combien il y en a?

Aucune réponse.

-Il y en a douze, dit-il. Les principaux sont Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Il y a aussi Héra, Héphaïstos, Athéna, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollon, Dionysos et Déméter. Ceux-ci ont un trône à l'Olympe. Mais, celui que je préfère et qui, je considère, est le plus puissant se nomme Poséidon.

Du coin de l'œil, Persée aperçu le professeur trembler au nom de Poséidon.

-Quel est son symbole?

Un des élèves leva la main. Persée fit signe de répondre.

-Le trident, dit-il. Je crois qu'il en tire son pouvoir.

-Oui, dit Persée. Il peut déchainer les mers et faire trembler la terre. Donc Poséidon est le maitre des chevaux et est le frère des Cyclopes. Les Cyclopes sont…

La cloche interrompit Persée. Les élèves quittèrent la classe en baillant. Persée se tourna vers son professeur.

- Quel note mon exposé vaut-il?, demanda Persée.

-Un bon 60%, dit le professeur d'un ton hautain.

-Comment 60%?

-Écoute bien, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas présenter tout ce que tu veux a la classe. Ces histoire de mythologiques sont dangereuses…

-Comment? Ce ne sont que des histoires viellent de 5 millénaires!

-Les plus grandes histoires restent…mêmes après 5 milles ans!

-Et que connaissez-vous? Vous avez l'air informé.

Le professeur s'assit comme il le faut.

-Je connais Cronos… Et Gaia. Les Satyres et les Pégases. Tu sais, tout n'est pas mort.

Persée vu une lueur dorée flotter dans le regard du professeur.

-Ne t'attarde pas sur ce que je dis. Allez, sort.

Persée ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses affaires et déguerpit presque aussitôt.

II. Léo

Nul, pitoyable, ringard. Voilà comment Léo pouvait se décrire. Son look, vraiment moche. Ses cheveux était brun foncé, en batail. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très pale, tirant presque sur le blanc. Il n'était pas dans les plus grand, mais n'était pas petit non plus. Il était placé dans une école publique bien ordinaire. Des jeunes, normaux. Lui souffrait d'un d'THTA, ce qui, pour les professeurs du quartier, n'était pas normal, vu qu'il se retrouvait toujours hors de la classe. Léo se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Il était du style à se faire achalé par les plus vieux de son école. Une boule de papier rebondit alors sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir d'où elle venait, il vit une bande de dernière année qui ricanait. Léo ne les aimait pas. Cela faisait trois semaine qu'ils étaient après lui pour l'achalé. Un des plus vieux de la bande lança :

-Eh, le pauvre, cria-t-il. Va t'acheter une vie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans le corridor.

-Va-t'en acheter une, t'en a plus besoin que moi, répliqua Léo. Ca serait plate s'il en manquait!

Sur le coup du moment, il avait été fier de sa réplique. Il changea vite d'avis quand il le vit arriver, poings fermés. Il l'accota sur le casier à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux, dit-il. Tu aimerais te faire casser la gueule ou quoi? Ici, c'est Joseph qui commande et t'as pas intérêt à répliquer. Sinon, tu peux aussi gouter les eaux des WC. Compris?

-5 sur 5, dit-max.

Joseph se tourna vers ses amis et leur décocha un sourire.

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'y prend avec les morveux! dit Joseph

_Pas avec un nom aussi ridicule,_ pensa Léo. Pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut. Il se dirigea alors vers son cours.

Il arriva à son cours. Sur le tableau était écrit : NE PARLEZ PAS! NE BOUGEZ PAS! C'EST GINETTE QUI LE DIT. SINON, EXPULSION (lire page 1 à 246 manuel _J'comprends tout._

_Wow,_ pensa Léo._ Excellent cours de math au programme._ Puis, sans broncher, il se mit au travail, sans parler ni bouger.

III. Hazel

Hazel était à son cours d'éducation physique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et elle était mince, grande. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle ne s'habillait pas très bien. Chaque fois, elle se faisait toute petite. Elle ne se faisait achaler par personne sauf pas Michel. Michel, contrairement à Hazel, avait des cheveux noir lisse, et elle se maquillait toujours pour ressembler à ''Miss Barbie''. Cette fille avait une peur bleu de la sueur. Son cœur devait être entouré d'une couche de gras infini. Et, elle recommença toujours.

- Trouve-toi une personnalité, Miss éboueuse. Ou plutôt un Look! Dit-elle en riant.

-Fiche moi la paix, dit Hazel.

Oh, tu vas pleurer. Mets-en qu'il faut que tu pleur. Pleur ton Look, pétase. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Vas dans _ton _monde.

La voix de Michel avait changé d'un coup. Elle était caverneuse et sonnait métallique.

-Quoi? Lui demanda Hazel. Pourquoi dans _mon_ monde?

Michel avait l'air sonné.

-Rien, dit Michel. Que s'est-il passé?

Le sujet était clos. Puis, une voix de garçon appela Hazel.

-Hazel, cria-t-il Embarque sur le jeu. Il manque un joueur!

_Pourquoi moi?_ Se demanda Hazel. Elle n'était pas très bonne en sport et encore moins en _soccer._

Le coach siffla. Il avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés. Il portait un T-Shirt rouge et des espadrilles blanches. C'était un belliqueux.

Puis, Hazel receva une passe. _Gauche ou droite?,_ se demanda-t-elle. Trop tard, le ballon était parti sur la gauche. Le problème, c'était qu'aucun joueur de _son_ équipe ne se trouvait à gauche. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse pris le ballon, fit une feinte rapide et marqua au but. Le compteur marquait 6-2.

-Retourne sur le banc, cria un garçon. Jake, vient!

Hazel était toujours comme ça. Elle faisait échouer tous les plans dont elle faisait partie. Un jour, elle était à bord d'un avion avec son père. Curieuse, elle se promenait de ci, de là à travers l'avion. Elle était entrée dans le centre de pilote. Elle était déserte. Tous ses boutons fascinaient Hazel. Trop même. Elle avait appuyé sur l'un d'eux et toutes les lumières s'avaient fermées et le moteur y compris. Bien sûr, les pilote étaient revenu et avait rallumé les lumières et le moteur comme si s'était un vulgaire bug électronique.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle apprendrait la vérité. Mais quand?

IV. Léo

Ce que Léo détestait le plus, c'était dormir. Plus précisément parce qu'il faisait toujours des rêves bizarre. Et celui-ci fut le plus étrange.

Il était dans une pièce sombre plongé dans l'obscurité. Des bruits de gouttes d'eau résonnaient partout dans la pièce. L'air puait le renfermé et l'égout. Mais le plus étrange était le fait qu'il y avait des silhouettes humaines qui flottaient. Certaines d'entre elle avait une centaines d'année. D'autre n'avait que 10 ans. Puis, plus loin, il put distinguer des femmes. Elles étaient âgées d'environ 20 ans. Elles avaient les cheveux noirs et leurs yeux étaient d'un gris très sombre. Elles étaient 9, tous à environ 5 mètre de Léo. Celles-ci étaient espacées d'un mètre une de l'autre. Puis, elle qui semblait être le cheffe prit la parole.

-Nous t'attendions, Léo Lopez, dit-elle d'une voix peu rassurante.

-Euh…bafouilla Léo. Comment savez-vous mon nom?

La dame sourit.

-Nous, les muses, savons beaucoup de choses.

Léo dit :

-Bon. Pourquoi vous m'attendiez?

-Tu es un personnage clé pour l'avenir de l'humanité, dit la seconde dame.

Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Tu le découvriras en temps et lieux, Léo. Mais pour que ta présence en se monde soit fondée, tu dois te rendre au petit ruisseau derrière ta demeure.

Léo regarda autour de lui. Maintenant, une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Léo distingua divers chose : un homme étranglant un chien à trois têtes, un homme lançant une foudre sur une ville (qui ressemblait dangereusement à New York) et un homme sur un hippocampe-cheval avec un trident à la main. Léo se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put manger avant de s'endormir. Au fait, il se demandait comment il pouvait penser? Il se risqua :

-Puis-je savoir ou suis-je, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

-Tu es dans le repaire des Muses, Léo Lopez. Compte toi chanceux car à l'habitude, nous n'acceptons que des fils de Zeus. Mais il fallait te rencontrer car même notre avenir le dépend.

-Comment Fils de Zeus? Demanda Léo.

-Notre temps est écoulé. Le centaure te l'expliquera peut-être. Réveille-toi, demi-dieu. Vas au ruisseau…

Puis, son rêve s'estompa. Puis, il vit défiler pleins d'images : le jour de son huitième anniversaire, des images de sa mère qui était disparu étrangement. Puis, il vit son père et sa mère réuni. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Léo n'avait jamais vu son père. C'était un gars du genre Terminator et des yeux noirs. Il avait quelque ride autours de ses yeux comme si il était fatigué. Puis, le rêve changea encore. Il était en pleine forêt et les oiseaux chantaient. Le sol se déroba et un voix de femme endormie dit :

-Tu ne feras pas échouer mon éveil, demi-dieu. Je te prépare un destin exclusif jamais vu…

Puis, tout vira au noir et Léo se réveilla en sueur.

V. Persée

Cette nuit-là, Persée ne revit pas de petits jardins en fleurs au soleil. Il rêva de choses réellement étranges.

Il était… en fait, il l'ignorait complètement. Il était enveloppé d'une lumière aussi aveuglante qu'il du plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Il vu trois formes sortir de la lumières. Trois femmes. La première à droite portait une magnifique robe verte faite d'émeraudes et un poignard était accroché à sa taille. Sa main droite tenait un sablier sphérique de la taille d'un poing d'un homme adulte. Sur la gauche, la femme était tout le contraire de la seconde, à droite. Elle avait le dos vouté, et son visage était laid et couvert de verrues. Ses dents était pourrîtes. Persée ne passa point commentaire. Celle du milieu était belle et grande. Elle portait une splendide robe de soie rouge mais, ce qui gâchait tout, c'était ses ongles. Ils étaient vraiment longs et, quand on dit long, c'est long. Ils mesuraient au moins 30 centimètres (Persée était généreux).

-Enfin, dit la dame du milieu. Celle qu'on attendait. Le lien empathique marche.

Persée ne dit rien. Il les écoutait parler.

-Nous attendions le bons moment, Persée Meros, poursuiva-t-elle.

Persée trouva seulement à dire :

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi les demi-dieux d'aujourd'hui sont-ils si bête?, dit la dame de gauche.

-De quoi parlez-vous?, dit Persée.

-De toi, que crois-tu?, dit celle de gauche.

-Demi-dieux, dit celle de droite. Zeus, l'Olymp…

-Tchhhht, feula la dame du milieu. Il l'apprendra en temps et lieu. Bref, nous avons dirigé tes rêves ici.

-Comment? demanda Persée, ignorant la situation.

La dame du centre dit :

-Je m'appelle Lachésis, dit-elle. Elle, c'est Atropos et l'autre Clotho. Tu sais, nous, les Moires, avons la faculté de diriger les âmes et le destin des mortels. Ce qui veut dire que l'on connait plusieurs choses.

-Les Moires? Fit Persée. Comme dans la mythologie grecque? Et quelles choses savez-vous?

-Plus tard tu comprendras! S'exclama celle de gauche.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé demi-dieu?, demanda Persée.

-Innocent, insulta Atropos.

-Ce ne peut pas être lui!, dit Clotho.

-Oui, c'est lui, dit Lachésis. Je le sens. Il est le plus puissant. Plus que l'autre.

-Qui? Demanda Persée. Je suis plus puissant que qui?

-Personne, dit Clotho. Mythes. Grecs. Romains. Guerres. Titans. Tous ces mots te disent quelque chose?

-Oui, dit Persée. Les dieux de l'Olympe. Poséidon…

Persée ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit sa cage thoracique se broyer.

- Ces mots portes malheurs, fit Lachésis. Ne les utilise jamais.

-Ah oui, fit Persée. Puisque je suis dans un rêve… Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès…

La grotte trembla et les Moires le fusèrent du regard. Persée eu encore l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait se broyer.

-Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, dit Clotho.

-Le nom de son père le fait réagir, dit Atropos

-Ferme-la, ordonna Lachésis.

-Qui est mon père? Dit Persée. Dites le moi, si vous savez tant de choses.

-Notre temps est écoulé, jeune héros insolent, dit Lachésis. Nous allons certainement nous revoir. C'est ton destin qui nous l'a dit…

Puis, Persée fut plongé dans le noir totale. Il lui prit du temps pour que ses yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. Pendant un long moment, il se crut dans un film d'horreur. Deux yeux clos le fixaient. Puis, il se réveilla, sonné par ces rêves mouvementés.

VI. Persée

Persée détestait lorsque sa mère de remplacement le réveillait en criant :

-Lève-toi!

_La ferme,_ pensa Persée._ Tu n'es même pas ma mère. _

Pour résumer, Persée n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il n'y avait aucune photos, aucunes petites brides de souvenirs. Il n'avait pas plus connu son père. Mais, pour son père, il y voyait quelque chose de flou : Un légère brise marine, des cheveux brun, long, et… C'était tout. Bref, Persée était toujours seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de sœur, ni de frère. Persée jeta un coup d'œil au collier, sur sa table de chevet. C'était un des rares cadeaux que sa tante Haima lui avait donné. Elle lui avait dit, un jour, que cela le protègerait des mauvais esprits qui rodent. Un pendentif se trouvait sur le collier : Un cheval et un hibou se faisant face, prêt à s'attaquer. Persée l'ignorait mais il le gardait toujours sur lui.

-Lève-toi, hurla la voix de sa tante Haima

-Je suis levé, tante Haima, cria de plus belle Persée.

-Aller, tu vas encore être en retard à l'école.

L'école. Toujours l'école. Persée en avait marre de la routine : Dormir, École, Dormir…. Sa tante Haima lui disait : _Tu te lèves à 6 heures et tu te couches à 6 heures._ Persée avait 12 ans et il se couchait encore et toujours à 6 heures. L'horreur. Persée se lava, s'habilla et descendit les marches d'escalier. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Enfin, mastodonte, lui dit Haima. T'es de plus en plus paresseux. Et ringard. Regardes-toi! Je me demande si tu vas devenir _quelqu'un_ en continuant de la sorte.

Tante Haima n'arrêtait pas de lui passer des commentaires désobligeant. Il l'a détestait.

-Oui, oui, dit Persée. Je suis ringard, je sais.

-C'est ça, dégage, lui dit tante Haima.

Il sorti de chez lui sans lui dire au revoir et au bout d'un Kilomètre il entendit un cri strident. Il provenait de chez lui. Persée s'arrêta de marcher et vit une masse sombre sortir de chez lui, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tante Haima?

VII. Hazel

Hazel eu plus de mal à s'endormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa journée. Michel qui la harcelait. Puis, elle avait eu cette voix sombre et glacial :_ Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Va dans ton monde._ Hazel ignorait ce que ça voulait dire. En y pensant trop, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle rêvait qu'elle volait. Elle surplombait Chicago. Chicago était une ville magnifique. Ces grands immeubles de verre, ces grattes ciels. Hazel comprenait que plusieurs réalisateurs veuille tourner des films, telle que _Transformers 3. _Hazel avait vu ce film seulement car son père le voulait. Il lui disait que notre monde se rapprochait de l'irréel. Le soleil touchait l'horizon et l'air était froid et pure. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas un bruit, ce qui était étrange pour une aussi grande ville. Le silence venait même à inquiéter Hazel. Puis, une explosion gigantesque envala la ville. La chaleur caniculaire était intense. Hazel redoutait que ce ne soit une bombe atomique. Elle avait vu et entendu dire que l'explosion du bombe nucléaire rendait aveugle ceux ou celles qui la regardait et que la chaleur dégagé était quasi insupportable. Puis, la luminosité se dissipa et un corps gigantesque sorti d'un gouffre large d'un kilomètre. Hazel vu que l'homme avait une barbe noir, des cheveux entremêlé tout aussi de couleur noir. Ses yeux émanaient une lueur menaçante. Hazel aurait même pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un géant mythique. Elle avait vu quelque uns des film comportant sur la mythologie et cet bête ressemblait écœurement à un géant. Entre ses mains, la bête tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il brandissait une arme. Une sorte de fourche à trois dents vert émeraude. De l'eau émanait de celui-ci.

-Meurt, tonna le géant. Ton règne se termine ici. Votre ère est révolue.

- Mes frères vont me porter secours, cria l'homme dans les mains du géant.

-Je n'y compterais même pas, dit-il. Vous, olympiens, êtes bien trop poltron. Et même s'ils voudraient venir, ils ne le pourraient pas. Mes frères se sont occupés des tiens. Notre reine, la terre, pourra enfin s'éveiller pleinement.

-Monstre, cria l'homme. Lâche-moi et bats-toi! Montre ton honneur, Με τον Δία και πέτρας (Par Zeus et Tatare)

Puis, au moment où le géant allait écraser l'homme, le rêve changea. Elle était chez elle, 5 ans plus tôt. Elle reconnut la forêt, puis l'autoroute et… elle-même. Elle était avec son père, faisant voler le cerf-volant qu'elle avait construit à partir de branches et de cordes. Il volait parfaitement bien. Équilibré à la perfection et léger. De plus d'être agile et menu, il flottait allègrement au gré du vent. Son cerf-volant était celui dont tous les enfants de 7 ans rêvaient. C'était une journée magnifique. Les oiseux chantait et le ciel était bleu azure, sans aucun nuage en vue.

-Très ingénieux, commenta son père. Tu tiens de ta mère sur ce point. Elle était architecte, tu sais. Excellente dans son métier et extrêmement sage. Jusqu'à ce que… l'accident nous sépare. Bon, rentre, je vais faire le souper.

Puis, l'image se brouilla et un décor apparu. Des cris. Des hurlements provenaient d'un gigantesque gouffre. Hazel s'en approcha et elle tenta un coup d'œil.

-Hazel Lévesque, dit une voix de femme endormie. Tu es ma prochaine candidate pour la destruction de ce monde. Tu verras, tu en trembleras en temps et lieux…

Puis, une femme lui sauta au visage et tout explosa.

Hazel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Hazel s'avait très bien que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas anodin. Il avait été beaucoup trop réel. Tellement qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la roche qu'elle avait pris en rêve. Elle se trouvait dans sa main droite, identique à celle du rêve. Une chouette se dessinait sur l'arrière de la pierre grise. Elle redoutait que quelque chose se tramait. L'avenir serait-il contredit par une dame endormie? Était-ce possible?

VIII. Léo

Des que Léo fut réveillé, il prit une bonne douche froide, puis, s'habilla en vitesse. Il prit un petit déjeuné rapide. Aujourd'hui, Léo n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à l'école. Il fallait qu'il se rende à ce petit ruisseau. Puis, pour Léo, toute excuse était bonne pour ne pas aller à l'école. Léo n'avait pas de parent. Son père n'avait jamais été la et sa mère était partie pour la Floride et n'était jamais revenu. Dès qu'il eut l'âge de 9 ans, sa mère adoptive l'a abandonné. Et ça lui plaisait bien. Des rêve prémonitoires, il en avait fait plusieurs. Mais celui-ci paraissait d'une importance capitale. De plus, Léo connaissait le petit ruisseau. Il y allait, de temps en temps, pour réfléchir à autre chose que la vie et l'école. Il sortit donc et prit la marche en direction de la foret. Il mit un regard sur sa montre. 10h30. Parfait. Après quelque Kilomètre de marche, Léo aperçu le ruisseau. L'eau de ce ruisseau apaisait Léo. Il s'en approcha. Pourquoi les Nymphes lui avaient-elles dites d'aller au ruisseau? Il était tout à fait banal. Tout d'un ruisseau de foret. Des rochers de part et d'autre, de petits buissons sympathiques, de l'herbe et quelques oiseaux. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans les buissons de droite. Léo recula, de peur que ce soit un ours ou tout autre bête à qui il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter. Puis, une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

-Satané buissons, ralla la voix. C'est la dernière fois que… quel minable boulot…

Léo recula encore et quelqu'un se leva des buissons.

-Que celui qui a inventé le buisson soit mis dans les abimes du Tartare, dit l'homme, en retirant une épine de son front.

L'homme était grassouillait. Il portait des bas noirs dans des sandales vertes. Il arborait une chemise Hawaiienne sur un T-Shirt blanc. Il était rouge de colère.

-Euh. Bafouilla Léo.

-Ah, dit l'homme en souriant, tu dois être celui que j'attends!

Il sorti une feuille de sa poche arrière. Il lit la feuille et fronça les sourcils.

-Léo.. Comment on prononce ça? Marlo? Méso?

-Marcos, compléta Léo. Qui êtes-vous?

-Qui suis-je! Dit l'homme, indigné. Tu ne me connais pas? Le demi-dieu devenu dieu! Celui qui presque maudit à faire ce boulot!

-Je ne vous connais pas, si? demanda Léo Je crois que…Nan, impossible.

-Impossible est un grand mot, dit l'homme. Possible est mieux. Je m'appelle Dionysos, le dieu du Vin et des Vignes. Tu peux m'appeler O maitre Dionysos. Votre Sa majesté. O grand dieu…

-Quoi? S'exclama Léo. Dieu? Vous êtes Dieu?

-Pas Dieu de l'Église. Dieu avec un d minuscule!

-Vous savez qu'il y a un hôpital psychiatrique pas loin d'ici car vous savez, moi aussi je me suis pris pour Dieu…

-Pas dieu avec un d majuscule, idiot. De plus, tu oses te moquer de moi?

-Oh, je n'oserais pas!

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ta tronche lorsque tu découvriras ce qu'es le vrai monde. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a des… gens qui t'attendes.

-Qui?

-Des demi-dieux.

-De quoi vous parlé! Ça n'existe pas, tout ça!

Un instant, Léo cru que Dionysos plaisantait. Mais Dionysos attendait, bras croisés, regardant sa montre, impatient.

-Et où allons-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans une colonie pour demi-dieux, dit Dionysos.

-Une colonie? Ah bon! Et par ou on va pour aller à cette Colonie?

-Par la!

Dionysos pointa du doigt une carte sur le sol. Elle représentait diverse image. Un homme lançant un éclair, un autre tenant une sorte de fourche à trois dents et un autre dominant un peuple entier. Il prit une roche et la lança en direction de la carte. La roche se désintégra en une poussière bleue azure.

-Viens, dit Dionysos. Un demi-dieu ne doit pas avoir peur de petit portail. Il y en a de bien plus gros!

Ils mirent un pied sur la carte et ils furent momentanément enveloppés par le noir obscure.

IX. Hazel

Après le rêve qu'elle avait fait, Hazel n'avait vraiment pas le gout d'entendre son père lui faire la morale.

Jusque-là, elle était dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte en rouge et les murs étaient vides. Aucunes affiches, aucuns posters. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Seul une photo d'un hibou grandeur nature y était accrochée. Son père le lui avait donné, lui disant que c'était supposément un cadeau de sa mère. Elle jeta un œil à son cadran. 8h30. Elle lâcha un soupire. L'école n'était pas son fort. Elle était dyslexique et hyperactive. Ces problèmes lui valaient toujours des notes médiocres. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard puis, vu du coin de l'œil, une araignée.

-Papa, hurla-t-elle. Il y a une araignée dans ma chambre.

Hazel avait une phobie pour les araignées. Elles étaient laides, poilues avec leurs huit yeux et leurs huit pattes. Encore, son père lui avait expliqué que celle-ci provenait de sa mère. Elle était adossée au mur opposé de celui où se trouvait l'araignée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'escalier. Son père déboula dans la pièce.

-T'as plus 6 ans, lui dit son père. Les petites bibittes ne mangent pas les grosses!

Le père d'Hazel avait dans la quarantaine. Il était plutôt costaud et portait toujours ses bottes de motard. Il portait une chemise blanche et des jeans.

-Je sais, sanglota Hazel. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir une araignée.

-Comprend que les araignées sont inoffensives.

-Certaines sont mortels!

-Certaines. Pas toutes! Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise tout…

-Me dire quoi?

-La vie n'est pas si rose que cela, Hazel. Il y a des dangers auxquels je ne peux pas te protéger.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

Son père s'assit plus confortablement. Il fixait Hazel d'un œil inquiet.

-Ta mère n'es pas morte, dit-il. Je sais que tu auras de la difficulté a le croire, mais…

-Tu m'as menti, cria Hazel. Tu m'as menti… au sujet de ma mère!

-Je peux tout t'expliquer. C'est en quelque sorte un mythe.

Hazel ne comprit pas d'un coup.

-Quoi? Fit-elle avant de comprendre. Ma mère?

Son père esquissa la tête.

-Tu te rappelle des histoires que les grecs avaient inventées?

-Un peu…

-Zeus, Poséidon et les autres. Ta mère était…en quelque sorte un mythe!

Hazel ne compris pas.

-Tu me mens et tu oses traiter ma mère de mythe?

-Pour moi, c'en ai un. Mais pour toi, c'est réel. Ta mère est une déesse, Hazel. Elle fait partie du Parthénon des dieux. L'Olympe, les enfers. Tout cela est bien réel!

Hazel commençait à trouver son père fou.

-Tu bluff, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça n'existe pas, les dieux et toutes ces histoires mythiques. On les aurait tous vu!

-Non, Hazel. Car ils sont masqués par la magie.

-T'as trop écouté Harry Potter, papa!

Hazel perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle descendit les marches. Un rugissement d'un bélier se fit entendre. Hazel commençait de douter de la fausseté de la mythologie grecque.

X. Persée

Persée n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Premièrement, sa maison avait explosé. Deuxièmement, il vit des créatures s'échapper du toit et des fenêtres de celle-ci. Et elles volaient vers lui. Ils étaient trois, chacune aillant une tête de femme. Mais, au niveau des pieds, elles avaient un corps d'aigle et des serres acérées. Jamais Persée n'avait entendu parler de ses bêtes. Il fit ce qu'il lui venu à l'esprit : Courir. Du plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, les femme-oiseau étaient très rapides. Il courut jusqu'à prendre une petite ruelle qui, malheureusement, était un cul-de-sac. Il courut jusqu'au mur de brique rouge grès et, l'une des femmes prit la parole :

-Persée Meros, dit-elle. Nous te cherchions. Viens avec nous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Persée

-La n'es pas le point, hurla la femme-oiseau. Nous voulons ta vie!

Aussitôt, la femme-oiseau asséna des coup de griffes a Persée. Sans le vouloir, Persée évitait tous les coups.

-Tu es coriace, dit-elle. Notre reine sera ravie de t'avoir en ses rangs!

Puis, elle se tut. Une flèche de 2 mètres s'était plantée directement dans son dos. Elle voulut l'enlever mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Argggg…, hurla-t-elle. Soit maudit…

Puis, la bête se désintégra en une poussière jaunâtre. Ses deux autres sœurs reculèrent. Un étalon… non, un homme mi- cheval, mi- humain déboula au galop dans la ruelle. Dès que la seconde créature voulu pourfendre Persée, une autre flèche se planta droit dans sa tête. Elle subit le même sort que sa compagne. La dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de battre des ailes et de fuir. Trois autres hybrides déboulèrent dans la ruelle. Il était humain au niveau du tronc et, le reste du corps était cheval. Persée avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que tout cela était réel. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

-Des centaures? Lâcha Persée, incrédule.

-Bravo, Fred, cria un des collègues du centaure numéro 1.

Fred s'avança vers Persée. Il fléchit ses pattes avant pour pouvoir atteindre la hauteur de Persée.

-Persée Meros? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh…oui, bafouilla Persée.

Fred soupira.

-Loués soit les dieux, nous t'avons trouvé. Je me présente : Fred, le lieutenant des Poney Fêtard.

-Les quoi? S'écria Persée.

-Les Poney Fêtard, reprit-il. Nous somme 50 centaures en tout. Nous sommes quatre en recherche de demi-dieux. Il faut que l'on te mette en sécurité. Embarque sur mon dos.

-Mais…ou on vas? Je veux dire, pourquoi il faut partir?

-Avec ton bagage génétique, tu n'es pas en sécurité dans ce monde. Embarque.

Persée était presque certain qu'ils ne s'étaient trompés de personne. Avec son bagage génétique. Il était dyslexique et hyperactif. Sans compter son déficit d'attention. Et, il était réticent à l'idée de chevaucher un centaure. Surtout quand ils s'appelaient Poney Fêtard. Puis, il se décida et le chevaucha. Il sentit tous ses muscles. Il était blanc et grand. Étrangement, son pelage était extrêmement doux. Fred se mit au galop, suivit de ses confrere.

XI. Léo

Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, Léo se disait prêt à tout. Mais, au contraire, il ne l'était pas. Il changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il vu l'immensité de l'endroit où ils avaient aboutis. Des forets verdoyantes bordaient le tour de la soit disant colonie. Des rivières aboutissaient dans un lac où des gens sur des Kayak relaxaient. Un stand de tir à l'arc se trouvait à côté d'un énorme mur d'escalade où coulait de la lave. De petites maisons disposé en forme de U majuscule se trouvaient droit au milieu de la place. Un énorme bucher entouré d'estrade était placé à 500 mètre à droite des maisonnettes. Un temple en marbre blanc de style grec antique habitait la partie gauche du regroupement de maisons.

-Viens par ici, dit Dionysos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande maison à deux étages. Malgré les 25 degrés Celsius, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. La maison était en briques rouges, bordé tout autour de petits arbustes. Des Vignes bordaient le contour de la porte d'entrée et le contour des fenêtres. Dionysos lui fit signe d'entrée avant lui. À l'intérieur, tout était ne bois rond, style chalet. Il y avait une magnifique vu sur la mer (qui, de l'extérieur, était invisible) qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un feu de bois brulait dans la cheminée.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda Léo.

-Dans la Grande Maison, dit Dionysos, qui jetait un regard partout. Lorsqu'un demi-dieu arrive à la colonie, il doit passer par cette Grande Maison. C'est un sorte de rituelle de passage.

Léo jeta un œil aux marches d'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. De la poussière recouvrait chacune des marches disant ainsi que cet escalier n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

-Qui a-t-il en haut? Demanda Léo.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, pour l'instant, dit Dionysos.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Léo.

-Quoi? Demanda Dionysos.

-Vous regardez partout!

-Je cherche Chiron. Il est censé être ici!

-Qui est Chiron?

-Un centaure. Un peu achalant mais naïf. J'aime les gens naïf. Ils croient tout ce que l'on dit donc ne pose aucunes questions!

-Un centaure? Donc, la mythologie, Zeus, tout ça, existe?

-Oui, dit Dionysos. Tiens le voilà qu'il arrive!

Léo jeta un regard dehors et il vu un centaure arriver au galop. C'était un hybride, mi-homme, mi- cheval. Humain au niveau du tronc et, en dessous, un corps de cheval brun. Il avait le pelage reluisant au soleil. Le centaure du se pencher pour entrer dans la maison.

-Qui voilà? Demanda le centaure Chiron, posant son arc à flèches sur son dos.

-Un nouveau demi-dieu, Dionysos. Léo Margo.

-Marco, rectifia Léo.

-Pareil, conclu Dionysos.

-Bienvenue à la colonie, Léo. Je suis Chiron, directeur de la Colonie. Dionysos, vous pouvez disposer.

-Il était temps, dit-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Puis, Dionysos claqua des doigts et il se volatilisa en une fumée violette.

-Excuse-le, dit Chiron. Il n'aime pas vraiment aider.

-Pas grave, dit Léo en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui montrait le diaporama Alors, c'est ça la colonie!

-Oui, magnifique, n'est-ce pas! Dit Chiron. Extraordinaire, rectifia Léo. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Chiron sourit.

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, dit-il.

-Et cette colonie à un nom?

-On la nomme Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Donc, si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant, la mythologie est bien vivante. Toutes ces histoires sont vraies. L'Olympe se trouve à New-York et les dieux y résident. Ici, tu apprendras tout ce dont ce qu'un demi-dieu ait besoin de savoir. Tu peux voir, par-là, le stand de tir à l'arc. Je suis le professeur. Et là-bas, il y a le combat à l'épée et l'escalade. Bref, toutes des activités pour éveiller vos sens. Et toutes ses activités sont mortelles. Tu peux y laisser ta vie!

-Wow!

-Maintenant, je vais te laisser explorer. J'ai d'autres demi-dieux qui devraient arriver! Soit le bienvenue.

Léo sortit de la Grande Maison. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. C'était l'endroit de rêve de Léo!

XII. Hazel

Hazel n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vu d'où venait le mugissement de bélier. Mais, lorsqu'elle vu la bête, elle pouvait dire un mugissement de taureau. C'était un homme avec une tête de taureau. Il devait mesurer 2m50 et devait peser 500 Kilo. Deux cornes en argent étaient plantées dans son crâne. Il tapait du sabot, mugissait mais ne touchait pas la maison. Il avait pour arme une massue accrochée en bandouillere dans son dos. Elle était cloutée et longue d'au moins deux mètres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hazel, les mains tremblantes.

-Un monstre, dit son père, figé sur place. Hazel, enfuit toi par ta chambre. Je vais le distraire.

-Non, papa, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ca…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ta survie est plus importante que la mienne.

-Peu importe. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je reste avec toi.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps…

Le cerveau d'Hazel roulait en sixième vitesse. Les monstres existaient.

-Cette chose doit avoir un point faible, insista-elle.

-Cette chose se nomme un Minotaure.

-Un Minotaure?

-Et non, personne ne connait son point faible. Aucun être doué de lucidité ne se serait attaqué à cette bête!

Impatient, le Minotaure entreprit de détruire la maison.

-Il faut vite trouver un solution, cria Hazel en panique.

Puis, le monstre se tut d'un coup. Il était paralysé. Puis, aussitôt, un brou-ha-ha se fit entendre. Le Minotaure se retourna et Hazel put voir des chevaux de couse déboulés dans leur direction. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Hazel s'aperçu que les chevaux avait un haut de corps humain. Les hybrides prirent alors tous des flèches puis leurs arcs et tirèrent tous au même moment le Minotaure. Même après la ruée de flèches, le Minotaure était encore debout, sur deux pattes, mais ressemblait davantage à un hérisson mutant qu'a un Minotaure.

-Manière forte! Cria l'un des hommes-cheval.

-Ils parlent! S'exclama Hazel

-Bien sûr, dit son père. Se son des Centaures.

Le Minotaure se retourna vers les Centaures, baissa la tête et mis ses cornes d'argent en position d'attaque. Il fit comme tous les taureaux : Chargea du plus vite possible. Le groupe de Centaures se dispersa alors en deux rangées, laissant passer le Minotaure avec une série d'applaudissements. Le monstre planta ses cornes droit dans un arbre qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne céda pas. Hazel se demanda quelle était la sensation d'un 50 Km/h-0 tête première dans un arbre. Le Minotaure se tourna, avec une corne cassée. Cela paraissait me pas lui plaire. L'UN DES Centaures sorti un drapeau rouge.

-Holé, holé, cria-t-il. Vienne pal ici, petit!

Le Minotaure beugla de plus bel et fonça. Au bon moment, le Centaure évita le Minotaure mais, ce qu'il n'avait probablement pas prévu, c'était que le monstre fonçait maintenant droit sur la maison d'Hazel.

-Non, cria un Centaure. Lit's, vas-y!

Le Centaure dénommé Lit's galopa du plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait jusqu'à rattraper le Minotaure. Il dégaina alors son épée mais, il lui asséna le coup trop tard. La corne restante du Minotaure le faucha. Lit's hurla et enfonça sa lame dans le bulbe rachidien de l'ennemi, lui provoquant ainsi un arrêt cardiaque. Le monstre s'étala de tout son long, Lit's sous celui-ci. Tout le groupe de Centaure couru aider Lit's. Ils réussirent à le dégager de sous le monstre.

-Est-il vivant? Demanda l'un des Centaure.

-Oui, dit le chef, mais il est mal en point.

-J'ai sauvé… J'ai sauvé… bafouilla Lit's.

-Oui, Lit's, dit le chef. Tu l'as sauvé.

-J'ai accompli mon devoir… dit Lit's. J'ai donné ma vie pour sauver celle d'un héros…

Puis, la vie du Centaure quitta son corps. Celui-ci disparu dans la terre.

-Christ, dit le chef, vas chercher fille.

-Oui, chef, dit Christ.

Hazel aperçu un Centaure galoper vers elle. Il avait l'air abattu.

-Hazel Lévesque? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Viens avec nous, ta survie en dépend.

-Ou va-t-elle? Demanda Dren, le père d'Hazel.

-Dans un endroit pour elle, dit Christ. Elle y sera en sécurité. En tout cas, plus qu'ici.

-C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, dit Dren.

Il lui fit un câlin.

-Sers-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, dit Dren. Zeus tuant son père Cronos…

-Chut, fit Christ. Maintenant, il ne faut plus prononcer les noms. Ils sont puissants.

-D'accord, dit Dren.

-Bye, papa, dit Hazel.

Elle monta sur son destrier et le centaure parti au galop.

-Bien, dit Nort, le chef Centaure. P.F, au galop.

Tous mirent le galop vers le nord. Hazel se retourna et vu disparaitre sa maison d'enfance.


End file.
